


Безоружный человек

by Anaquilibria



Series: 2017 || Big Bang [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Twin Peaks
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Hart, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Top Merlin, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria
Summary: Гарри отправляется в путешествие. Мерлин отправляется за Гарри.





	1. Добро пожаловать в отель «Калифорния»

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: упоминания смерти персонажей; AU по отношению к «Kingsman: The Golden Circle».
> 
> Бета — Короткий Хвост.  
> Автор арта «Darkness in me» — nasty mandarin.
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды геронтофилии.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kingsman and all related indicia are trademarks of Marv Films and Twentieth Century Fox. ©

_— Гарланд, чего вы боитесь больше всего на свете?  
— Того, что одной любви недостаточно.  
(«Твин Пикс»)_

Первое, что он видит, — сияюще-белый потолок.

Сбоку доносится ритмичный писк и тихое равномерное гудение; звуки знакомы, привычны и безопасны, но он не может сразу вспомнить, откуда их знает. Он понемногу начинает чувствовать своё тело, лежащее на чём-то мягком, пытается повернуть голову, и голова кружится.

Глядя на ровный белый цвет, он медленно перемещает руку к чему-то на животе, но силы заканчиваются раньше.

Он снова уплывает в темноту.

Когда он видит белый потолок в следующий раз, у него получается дотянуться до кнопки вызова. Он ждёт, и где-то вдалеке раздаются шаги.

Дверь открывается.

— Мистер Девер!

С трудом повернув голову, он замечает медсестру, которая стоит у входа. Ей что-то около тридцати, она обезличена белой униформой, и под её глазами — неровно замазанные тёмные круги.

Шепелявое «мифтер Девер!» эхом отдаётся в его голове, заставляя поморщиться.

Во рту мерзко. Очень хочется пить. Он осматривает раздражающе белую палату, и чувство неправильности колет его.

Привык просыпаться не здесь.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает он, и голос обдирает ему горло.

— Вы пережили День В, — устало говорит медсестра, выделяя неизвестный ему день голосом. — Были у церкви, вам выстрелили в голову, но почти промахнулись. Считайте, повезло: только сотрясение и шрам.

Он пытается вспомнить — и натыкается на пустоту, пространство, пустое, как стены палаты. Эта палата — единственная реальная вещь.

Медсестра подходит к нему и приподнимает затылок прохладной рукой; скорее всего, волосы там взмокли и слиплись. Вторая, забинтованная, рука прижимает к его губам кромку стакана, и он жадно пьёт, наконец чувствуя себя лучше. С каждым глотком сознание проясняется.

— Я ничего не помню, — говорит он и пробует улыбнуться ей, когда она опускает его голову обратно на подушку. — Не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, сказать, как меня зовут?

Лицо медсестры вытягивается.

— Гарри Девер, — медленно отвечает она, оценивая проблему.

«Гарри Девер», — про себя повторяет он. Имя нравится ему, но фамилия не вызывает никаких эмоций. Что ж, могло быть и хуже; в конце концов, лучше быть Гарри, чем Чарльзом, думает он и мысленно фыркает.

Хм. Похоже, он англичанин.

— Я могу принести ваши вещи, может быть, они чем-то помогут, и недавнюю газету. Боюсь, пока от меня немного помощи.

Она пожимает плечами и вымученно, но тепло улыбается; на её бейдже написано «Кайла», и невольно Гарри ободряюще улыбается в ответ.

— Мы немного переполнены после... после, — пытается объяснить она и ловит его вопросительный взгляд: — Об этом лучше прочитать.

Гарри хватает на кивок. Кайла уходит.

Её нет довольно долго — или долго по меркам Гарри, чей мир ограничен палатой. Он шевелит пальцами, руками и ногами и нащупывает толстый ветвящийся шрам у левого глаза. Голова немного болит, но в остальном Гарри почти в порядке.

Не считая, что он забыл себя, конечно же.

У него получается сесть. Вдохновлённый этим, он пытается встать, но вестибулярный аппарат оказывается против, и Гарри плюхается обратно.

Кайла так и застаёт его — сидящего в больничной пижаме на краю кровати — и неодобрительно смотрит.

— Всё, что на вас было, — говорит она, опуская рядом с ним пластиковый пакет на «молнии»; сверху лежит газета.

«Саутглейд Дейли». Название ожидаемо ни о чём ему не говорит.

Он бросает взгляд на дату на газете:

— Где мы?

— Саутглейд, Кентукки, США. Сейчас что-то около полудня.

— Спасибо.

Ему хочется остаться одному и попытаться уложить всё в голову. Возможно, Кайла чувствует это, а, возможно, у неё и без него хватает дел; в любом случае, она говорит:

— Надеюсь, это хоть немного поможет. Если вам вдруг что-то понадобится, жмите на кнопку. Мой пост направо в конце коридора. Туалет налево.

Она выходит.

Туалет скоро будет кстати, но пока Гарри ничтоже сумняшеся вытряхивает содержимое пакета на постель.

В отдельном пакете просматриваются ботинки; одежда, от которой пахнет стиральным порошком, определённо качественная, но не вызывает в Гарри ни малейшего узнавания. Как и рисунок на приятно тяжёлом кольце-печатке. Как и — внезапно — пустая наплечная кобура из коричневой кожи.

В карманах пиджака обнаруживаются часы, выключенный телефон и документы на имя Гарри Девера: он действительно англичанин, но больше никаких подсказок нет. Часы выглядят дорого; телефон просит пароль от сим-карты, и Гарри со вздохом выключает его обратно. Остались только очки; помедлив, Гарри берёт их в руки.

Левый край роговой оправы почернел и оплавлен, дужки нет, и по линзе разбегаются трещины — удивительно, как она не разлетелась. Что-то в очках кажется странным, но Гарри не может понять, что; наконец, пару раз приложив их к лицу, он понимает: стёкла простые.

Гарри бездумно водит пальцем по следу от пули, поражаясь его реальности. Что бы ни случилось в прошлом, за стенами палаты, очки были этому свидетелями.

Над головой негромко шумит лопастями вентилятор.

Встряхнув головой, Гарри разворачивает газету.

Спустя полчаса, прочитав газету целиком в бесплодных попытках зацепиться хоть за что-нибудь, он всё ещё не может уложить в голове массовое помешательство.

Первый раз с момента пробуждения Гарри кажется, что в каком-то смысле этого действительно лучше не помнить.

Отдельно «Саутглейд Дейли» пишет про церковь, прихожане которой перебили друг друга. Гарри вглядывается в фотографию — простое белое здание, деревья, парковка, — и в голову будто вонзается что-то острое; Гарри сжимает виски, беззвучно раскрывая рот, и газета падает на пол.

Боль внутри пульсирует, заливая всё вокруг алым, и сквозь красный туман проступает лицо женщины.

«Ты утонешь в крови Божьей!» — визжит она, громко, очень громко, больно, заткнись-заткнись-заткнись —

Гарри стреляет ей в голову.

Он опрокидывается на кровать, жадно хватая ртом воздух. Смотреть в белый потолок — уже привычка.

Значит, он участвовал в церковной бойне.

Что ему, англичанину, понадобилось здесь? Если он — единственный выживший, значит ли это, что он убивал лучше, чем остальные? И кто тогда выстрелил в него?

Гарри не знает и вряд ли узнает, сидя здесь.

Он хочет уйти отсюда. Хочет вернуться домой.

По дороге из туалета обратно он замечает на стене карту США — Кентукки выделен красным — и останавливается, чувствуя на этот раз несильную, но уже знакомую боль в голове. Он касается прохладной глянцевой бумаги кончиками пальцев — и уверенно ведёт линию влево вверх.

«Сиэтл», — читает он чуть ниже места, где замерли его пальцы; это угол штата Вашингтон, на границе с Канадой.

Сиэтл. Название ничего не говорит ему, но где-то выше есть другой город, тот, который ему нужен.

Гарри уверен: он должен быть именно там, а не в Англии. Полагаться на внезапные вспышки уверенности, конечно, странно, но не то чтобы у него был выбор.

Доктор, заглянувшая к нему после обеда, говорит, что ему невероятно повезло: основные травмы — от удара о землю, а пуля прошла почти мимо; сейчас, спустя неделю после Дня В, Гарри относительно в порядке.

— Я хочу уйти, — говорит Гарри.

На лице доктора написано сомнение, но, как Гарри и думал, она не очень протестует — скорей всего, в переполненной больнице хватает случаев и тяжелее Гарри.

— Тогда... вы свободны, наверное, — наконец пожимает она плечами.

Гарри смотрит в окно. С третьего этажа видно, как из крыла сбоку выходят двое мужчин; лысина одного блестит на солнце, он шагает уверенно, и его спина идеально, по-военному прямая; второй, в тёмно-синем костюме, идёт чуть позади. Очень глупо на такой жаре, думает Гарри, не отводя глаз от костюма: что-то будто шевелится под ровной поверхностью памяти.

Двери крыла распахиваются, и санитар вывозит на каталке чёрный гроб. Лысый мужчина указывает за угол больницы, и вскоре все трое исчезают из вида.

— Морг, — поясняет доктор, замечая взгляд Гарри.

Гарри отстранённо кивает, едва замечая, как за доктором закрывается дверь.

Вода в душе ледяная, и Гарри давится кашлем, пытаясь быстро вымыться: это будет очень в его духе — пережить массовое побоище и слечь с простудой.

К счастью, он, мокрый, дрожащий и в прилипающей к коже пижаме, хотя бы никого не встречает по дороге в палату.

Сухим и в костюме Гарри чувствует себя намного лучше. Костюм, конечно, видел лучшие дни, а с рубашки не до конца смыта кровь, но даже просто быть одетым во что-то, кроме больничной пижамы — уже плюс.

Пора отправляться.

Гарри опускает в карман оставленные ему таблетки от головной боли и проверяет кошелёк, лежащий среди документов: к счастью, кроме бесполезной карточки там есть доллары.

Улица на долю секунды оглушает его огромным пустым пространством. Голова кружится, будто Гарри провёл в палате вечность, и, застыв посреди белого крыльца, он моргает на ярком свету, решая, что делать дальше. На парковке перед ним — только несколько машин; стекло одной из них разбито паутинкой и окрашено в красный, у двух других вмятины спереди и по бокам.

Оглянувшись на окна и надеясь, что его никто не видит — хотя даже если и видит, всё равно персоналу больницы и так есть о чём беспокоиться — Гарри быстро идёт к пыльному, но относительно целому «Форду». Движения знакомы и доведены до автоматизма, как будто он делал это не раз и не два; зачем человеку, который так одевается, угонять чужие машины?

Он не знает.

Он не думает, что потерял воспоминания полностью. Они всё ещё здесь, в его голове, надёжно заперты за тяжёлыми дверями, из-под которых пробивается свет, и единственное, что он может, — прижаться к дверям, пытаясь различить голоса за ними, как ребёнок, подслушивающий ночью разговоры взрослых. Он будто не совсем Гарри: это имя принадлежит не ему — или не только ему, или по крайней мере не сейчас.

Дорога незнакома ему, но это его не беспокоит. Когда-то в прежней жизни Гарри был здесь, и руки, уверенно поворачивающие руль, по всей видимости, помнят маршрут; Гарри только надеется, что эта уверенность — не плод его воображения, но, в любом случае, у него нет выбора.

Прежний Гарри был как-то связан с Сиэтлом, но нынешнему Гарри нужно не совсем туда; он не будет рисковать за рулём, но почти уверен — если он закроет глаза, обычная американская дорога перед его взглядом сменится другой, с высокими голубоватыми деревьями и терпким запахом в прохладном воздухе.

Человек, хранящий его воспоминания по ту сторону двери, стоит у порога и не спешит поворачивать ключ.

Гарри едва не съезжает на обочину, когда понимает, что этот человек — не он сам. Ощущение чужого присутствия знакомо пробегает мурашками по телу, и рефлекторно Гарри бросает взгляд на покосившееся зеркало заднего вида, в которое ничего не видно.

Он медленно вдыхает и выдыхает, считая от десяти до одного, успокаивая сердцебиение; какое-то время могут проявляться эффекты снотворного, на котором Гарри держали несколько дней, говорила Кайла, и теперь Гарри почти сожалеет о том, что не остался в больнице дольше. Он невидяще смотрит вперёд, борясь с нарастающим желанием обернуться — и одновременно с желанием игнорировать подстёгнутое лекарствами воображение. Дорога пуста.

Гарри оборачивается.

С заднего сиденья улыбается мужчина.

Гарри выхватывает пистолет из кобуры и бьёт по тормозам. Шины визжат.

Заднее сиденье пусто — впрочем, кобура тоже; ещё в больнице Гарри счёл бессмысленным надевать пустую кобуру, но оставить её было негде, а избавляться не хотелось.

Гарри выходит из машины. От шин пахнет жжёной резиной, но теперь он не уверен, что из окружающего ему кажется, а что — нет. Мужчина, которого он увидел сзади, похож на обычного пьющего работягу: длинные, спутанные и неопрятные серые волосы, потёртая джинсовая куртка — но Гарри мог бы поклясться, что тот был абсолютно трезв. Гарри вспоминает, как рот мужчины растягивается в широкой улыбке, обнажая неровные зубы; этот момент повторяется в мыслях снова и снова, пока тошнота не подкатывает к горлу. Гарри глотает горячий пыльный воздух.

Он знает этого мужчину. Имя, короткое, как плевок, вертится на кончике языка, не даваясь. Возможно, Гарри предпочёл бы не вспоминать его.

Он обходит машину, чтобы успокоиться. Она, конечно же, пуста.

Вспышка боли простреливает голову, и, застонав сквозь зубы, Гарри опирается на капот.

Похоже, в попытках добраться до воспоминаний Гарри не поможет даже он сам. Внезапное осознание этого, как ни странно, успокаивает его: теперь Гарри совершенно один, и это почти знакомо. Он один на этой дороге, у него нет выбора, кроме как положиться на телесную память и добраться до конечного пункта, чем бы он ни был. Теперь можно правильно оценить силы и справиться с миссией. Он надеется что там, в конце маршрута, его ждёт дом; слово «Англия» вызывает смутную тоску, но вопреки тому, что написано в паспорте, дорога на Сиэтл кажется не правильной — единственно верной.

Гарри возвращается за руль и снова трогается с места.

Его разум больше не играет с ним призраками ни когда Гарри в попытках внести хоть какую-то определённость в свою жизнь останавливается в ближайшем городке и покупает карту, ни когда подъезжает к очередной заправке, такой же пустой, как и предыдущие. Мир после Дня В — Гарри не нравится название, но другого всё равно нет, — превращён в полный бедлам, но здесь, в маленьких городах у далеко не основных дорог Америки, хаос сжимается, прячется в запертых домах, и всё, что остаётся случайным наблюдателям вроде Гарри — пустые и грязные после массовых убийств улицы, горы тел, накрытые чёрной плёнкой, сваленные в наспех вырытые ямы, ждущие, пока выживший мир придёт в себя.

Прежде чем выйти из машины, Гарри снимает пиджак, заворачивает в него кобуру и галстук и оставляет на соседнем сиденье. Прежний Гарри — море воспоминаний, шумящее за закрытыми дверями, — отзывается раздражением, и Гарри сам морщится, глядя на измятые до неприличия штаны.

Пустые автоматы для воды и батончиков лежат на земле; на боку одного из них стоит одинокий белый с чёрными полосками кроссовок «Адидас», и Гарри колет какая-то неправильность. Впрочем, возможно, он просто не носит кроссовки.

— Эй, заправить вас? — улыбается светловолосая девушка, направляясь к его машине, и Гарри, вздрогнув, понимает, что так и стоит у колонки.

Он кивает:

— Да, спасибо.

— Вы тут первый с... ну, с тех пор, как всё это случилось. — У неё сильный, сочный южный акцент и дурацкая белая кепка, которая держится на голове не то суперклеем, не то просто магией; её руки забинтованы и заклеены пластырем, а на скуле заживающий синяк.

Прилив воспоминаний тянется к Гарри — и обрывается, оставляя его ни с чем, кроме смутного желания попросить прощения; длинный светлый хвост вдруг исчезает, а на чёрной куртке мелькают вспышкой яркие золотые пятна. Гарри моргает.

— Меня, кстати, Чарли. — Девчонка разворачивается и подмигивает ему; её выдают только чуть сгорбленные плечи и тяжёлый взгляд. — Вообще Шарлотта, но где я и где «Шарлотта».

— Так звали мою тётю, — невольно улыбается Гарри и осекается.

Он не помнит, правда это или нет.

— Артур, — в конце концов вдруг говорит он.

— А-а-артур, — тянет она, и это снова встряхивает воспоминания внутри. — Куда едете?

— В Сиэтл. Наверное.

— У меня там рядом отчим. В смысле, должен был вернуться неделю назад. — Она пожимает плечами. — Так там и остался, наверное.

— Мне... очень жаль, — говорит Гарри, просто чтобы что-то сказать.

— Да пофиг, туда ему и дорога, ублюдку, — отвечает Чарли и вдруг смотрит прямо в глаза Гарри. — Главное, не бойтесь, когда его встретите. Не бойтесь.

— Что, простите?

Чарли недоумённо глядит на него.

— А? Всё, говорю. Можете ехать.

— О. Конечно. Спасибо.

Гарри достаёт доллары из кармана брюк. На капот «Форда» садится ворона. Чарли машет на неё, но та даже не шевелится.

— Тупые птицы, — фыркает Чарли. — Что я есть, что меня нет.

Уже отъехав, Гарри думает, что, возможно, его травма сильнее, чем казалось. Он начинает опасаться улететь в кювет просто потому, что в следующий раз его мозг захочет представить что-нибудь на дороге, однако в любом случае нужно двигаться дальше. Он медленно разряжается, как батарейка, и если заряд кончится раньше, чем путь, Гарри останется посреди дороги наедине со своими призраками.

Он начинает уставать, когда темнеет, и просто останавливается, паркуясь на въезде в очередной городок: даже если бы Гарри не хотел спать, сейчас он не верит себе настолько, чтобы ехать, видя дорогу только в свете фар. Он не переводил часы и понятия не имеет, сколько сейчас времени; мысленно напомнив себе сверить их завтра при первой возможности, он откидывает сиденье и устраивается спать.

* * *

— В этом не было необходимости, Галахад, — говорит Мерлин. — Он действительно сказал всё, что знал.

Гарри пожимает плечами:

— Какая разница? Он всё равно был предателем.

Терри Бэнкс, аналитик воды и один из соучастников едва не удавшейся аварии на АЭС Сайзвел, безвольно висит, привязанный к стулу. Гарри знает, что Мерлин старается не смотреть на пальцы и пах Терри, вместо этого, вероятно, сосредоточившись на коленях — они прострелены чисто и аккуратно.

— Это не вопрос морали, Галахад, — вздыхает в очки Мерлин. — Вы же понимаете, что с настолько повреждённым телом у «Кингсмэн» прибавится забот?

Он лжёт. Да, разобраться с этим трупом «Кингсмэн» будет сложнее, но Мерлина волнует не столько это.

— Мера за меру, — отвечает Гарри. — Если бы у них всё удалось, Три-Майл-Айленд показался бы мелкой неприятностью.

В очках — едва слышный белый шум; Гарри представляет, как Мерлин медленно прикрывает глаза. Пахнет мочой и железом.

— Скажите это Артуру. Он будет ждать вас утром на дебрифинге. Команда зачистки уже направлена.

Мерлин замолкает, но не отключается.

Гарри выходит из принадлежащего «Кингсмэн» склада. Фонари не горят, но луна достаточно яркая, чтобы обойтись без ночного видения.

Хлопает дверца машины, и с ближайшего дерева, ухая, срывается сова, большая и пёстрая в свете фар.

— Здоровая какая, — негромко говорит Мерлин.

Гарри слегка вздрагивает:

— Да.

Холодный, лишённый запаха воздух остужает его, и он почти чувствует, как спадает адреналиновая волна.

Он заводит двигатель и убирается от склада к чертям собачьим.

Когда он возвращается домой, свет горит только в спальне.

Быстро приняв душ и упаковав грязный костюм в специальный пакет, Гарри набрасывает халат и идёт туда.

Мерлин откладывает планшет, снимает очки и смотрит на Гарри, слегка прищурившись: в отличие от Гарри, в его очках стёкла действительно с диоптриями, и без очков его взгляд беззащитнее; Гарри, к раздражению Мерлина, считает это милым.

Хлопнув в ладони, Гарри выключает свет и аккуратно складывает халат.

— Возможно, в этом действительно не было острой необходимости, — признаёт он, ложась рядом с Мерлином.

— Когда-нибудь ты даже подумаешь об этом перед миссией, а не после, — отвечает тот, впрочем, без недовольства, просто устало.

Они оба знают, что завтра Гарри пройдёт все психологические тесты, включая те, которые на самом деле необязательны, но добавлены по просьбе Мерлина.

А значит, поводов для беспокойства нет.

Мерлин хочет сказать что-то ещё, но адреналин отзывается где-то глубоко в крови Гарри, и Гарри накрывает ладонью невозбуждённый член Мерлина.

—Позволь мне, — тихо говорит Гарри, и в этом слишком много от «помоги мне».

Мерлин кивает, и вместе со смазкой и презервативами достаёт кусок крепкой верёвки.

Гарри переворачивается на живот и заводит руки за спину. Мерлин связывает его запястья, плотно и крепко; Гарри знает множество способов выбраться из пут, но эти — надёжны. Его руки связаны так же, как руки Терри Бэнкса. Гарри рефлекторно дёргается, но Мерлин только надавливает на его поясницу, и всё, что он может сделать, — сдаться, удобней расставив колени.

Что-то внутри него ненавидит это положение. У чего-то внутри него сейчас тоже связаны руки.

— Всё хорошо, Гарри, — говорит Мерлин.

Он не говорит больше ничего. Он касается Гарри спокойно и уверенно, запускает пальцы во влажные вьющиеся после душа волосы, не спеша целует его, и когда смазанные пальцы наконец дотрагиваются до него, Гарри насаживается на них, простонав от облегчения.

Мерлин накрывает его, двигаясь в нём, и Гарри движется вместе с ним в приливах и отливах, забыв про связанные руки. Мерлин сжимает его запястья, несильно тянет за них, заставляя выгнуться; он молчит, и Гарри слышит только его дыхание. Он сжимает член Гарри, и Гарри бессильно роняет голову на подушку.

Через пару движений Гарри кончает. Несильное, но глубокое ощущение накрывает его целиком, и, отхлынув, оставляет только Гарри, усталого, разобранного по кусочкам и собранного снова. Он отстранённо чувствует, как Мерлин напрягается над ним, и от долгого низкого стона едва не заводится снова.

Упав на кровать рядом с Гарри, Мерлин коротко закрывает глаза, выдыхает и развязывает его руки, растирая запястья. Ни у кого из них нет сил идти в ванную. Они просто прижимаются друг к другу, сразу находя привычное за долгие годы положение; Мерлин негромко ворчит, устраивая подбородок на голове Гарри: кончики волос щекочут его.

Это не первый и наверняка не последний раз, когда Мерлин становится предохранителем для Гарри, и сегодня Гарри снова засыпает с облегчением от того, что его предохранитель снова сработал; он почти чувствует, как шатается этот и так хрупкий баланс, но не может объяснить, зачем продолжает испытывать его.

Одно Гарри знает точно: пока Мерлин, его голос и его направления с ним, он в относительной безопасности.

* * *

Шея затекла. Спина болит.

Гарри со стоном садится и выпрямляет откинутую спинку сиденья. Та от души лупит его по лопаткам.

Морщась и осторожно двигаясь, Гарри выбирается из машины и потягивается до хруста суставов. Брюки и рубашка выглядят кошмарно не только для прежнего Гарри, но даже и для него самого, и для проформы он проводит ладонями по морщинам. Те, конечно же, ничуть не распрямляются.

Если верить приблизительным пометкам на карте, он проехал около трети.

Он допивает остаток дешёвой воды, заполняет бутылку из-под крана в туалете придорожного кафе и умыывается там же, попутно замечая, что щетина медленно начинает походить на бороду.

— Скоро стану похож на беглого преступника, — негромко говорит он отражению; звук собственного голоса успокаивает.

Отражение улыбается ему — и Гарри узнаёт мужчину в джинсовой куртке.

Отшатнувшись от зеркала, он врезается в дверь кабинки и яростно моргает.

— Это галлюцинации, — выдыхает Гарри и снова повторяет: — Это галлюцинации.

Когда он снова собирается и смотрит в зеркало, его отражение выглядит совершенно нормально.

Он возвращается к машине, чувствуя, как начинает болеть голова, и съедает две таблетки тайленола, купленного вчера по дороге: в конце концов, даже плацебо лучше, чем ничего.

По дороге через городок, дальше на запад, Гарри пытается вспомнить, что ему снилось, — живое, тёплое, яркое по сравнению с одинаково тусклыми дорогами и городами. На самом деле, он уверен, там не было ничего хорошего, но даже ничего не помня, он держится за этот сон, как за самую надёжную опору.

Он думает о чьём-то лице в темноте.

«Всё хорошо, Гарри».

Кто бы это ни был, Гарри надеется найти его, когда приедет, и поэтому полдня мчится без остановок.

Этот день ещё скучнее, чем вчерашний.

Гарри перестаёт различать города и заправки, на которых он останавливается; воздух чуть прохладнее — или Гарри просто привык к забивающей рот и нос духоте. От постоянной остаточной усталости цвета как будто тускнеют, и самое яркое, что он видит, — одинаковый серый асфальт шоссе.

Когда начинает темнеть, он останавливается возле какого-то мини-маркета — подсветка у названия сломалась или её никогда не было, и только два тусклых фонаря освещают разбитую плитку у входа. Над головой звенит колокольчик, но никто не выходит на звук. Окинув взглядом пустой прилавок, Гарри отправляется в туалет, чтобы наконец привести себя в порядок одноразовой бритвой.

Это помогает слабо. Первый раз за всё время Гарри действительно обращает внимание на себя: слегка отросшие волосы щекочут шею, неопрятно завиваясь, и седины в них столько же, сколько каштанового, если не больше; лицо с новым, толстым и красным шрамом у левого глаза помято дорогой и возрастом, воротник рубашки беспомощно распластался по плечам. Гарри автоматически касается щеки рукой — мягкая, теряющая форму кожа легко подаётся под пальцами; он смутно вспоминает, как, стоя точно так же, вбивал кончиками пальцев лосьон после бритья, и лицо колет фантомными ощущениями влаги и свежести.

Закончив с подобием вечернего туалета, Гарри зажмуривается и протирает глаза холодной водой в надежде снять хотя бы часть усталости. Смаргивая воду, он открывает глаза и едва удерживается от крика.

Его глаза в отражении — невидящие, без зрачка, с мертвенно-голубой радужкой. Отражение поднимает руку и пальцами подзывает Гарри ближе.

«Ты смотрел фильм «Поменяться местами»? — мысленно, как будто издалека, слышит Гарри свой же собственный голос.

Не думая, он с размаху бьёт того, второго, локтём в трахею.

Хруст стекла, наверное, слышно даже снаружи.

Несколько секунд Гарри онемело смотрит на плотную паутину трещин по чудом не разлетевшемуся зеркалу, и на миг узнаёт в отражении взгляд прежнего Гарри, жёсткий и уверенный.

Гарри беззвучно матерится и широким шагом выходит из туалета, готовясь объясняться, но кафе по-прежнему пусто. Снова чертыхнувшись, он идёт к выходу, желая просто убраться отсюда подальше, и дёргает дверную ручку.

Дверь заперта.

Сквозь грязное стекло — «ЧАСЫ РАБОТЫ: КРУГЛОСУТОЧНО» — Гарри видит себя же, идущего к машине.

Тот, кто снаружи, оборачивается, ухмыляясь, — и в свете фонарей сверкают белые зубы и белые глаза.

Гарри отчаянно рвёт ручку, бросается на дверь, и та легко открывается наружу. Он теряет равновесие, но когда он поднимает взгляд спустя ту секунду, что понадобилась ему, чтобы удержаться на ногах, впереди уже никого нет.

Сев в машину, Гарри роняет голову на руль.

Он один против самого себя, и это изматывает его с пугающей скоростью. Его воспоминания по-прежнему заперты, дверь не подалась ни на дюйм, ключ с обратной стороны не повернулся ни на оборот. Он знает, как проверить реальность в осознанных сновидениях — нужно посмотреть на руки и попытаться сосчитать пальцы — но каждый раз на его руках десять совершенно обычных пальцев, и каждый раз он не знает, что в следующий момент выкинет его сознание. Постепенно он с усталой ясностью начинает понимать, что даже если на заднем сиденье его машины действительно кто-то окажется, ему будет безразлично: в конце концов, теперь он уже не может поручиться за действительность.

Он едет вперёд, пока за слепящим светом фар видно ещё хоть что-нибудь, и красноватые деревья по обе стороны дороги сливаются в ровную завесу, не оставляя ни поворотов, ни остановок — больше ничего.

* * *

Эта миссия — почти такой же провал, как и смерть Ли Анвина три года назад.

Гарри сидит в туалете самолёта, привалившись к стенке; у него сломана рука и, похоже, как минимум пара рёбер, но, по крайней мере, в этот раз никто не умер. Весь туалет провонял гарью от костюма. Обезболивающее пузырится и шипит в крови; он как будто выпил бутылку шампанского в одиночку — от каждого глотка воздуха он пьянеет сильнее, стены медленно кружатся над ним, и это великолепно.

Чёрт, почему его так быстро сносит. Ах да, обезболивающие. Он накачан ими по уши.

Эта мысль не задерживается. Ему наконец хорошо; он не может держать открытыми уже слишком тяжёлые веки и плавно соскальзывает вниз — туда, где горит огонь рядом с телом Ли, туда, где над головой Гарри только что рушились вспыхнувшие балки.

В дверь стучат.

— Гарри! Гарри. Впусти меня.

В голосе Мерлина слышно беспокойство; Гарри и сам понимает, что ему стоило бы лежать на сиденье и глубоко дышать, но не хочет подниматься с тёплого места. Он бессмысленно смотрит на слишком далёкую задвижку.

— Главное — это впустить того, кого нужно, — вяло говорит он.

Мысль кажется ему откровением, и он кое-как справляется с задвижкой, чтобы поделиться этим с Мерлином, если он вдруг не услышал.

Тот, не давая Гарри сказать ни слова, сразу же помогает ему подняться, чтобы отвести к сиденью, и Гарри прижимает ладонь ко рту.

— Кжтся, мня тошнит, — бормочет он, сгибаясь над раковиной.

Его рвёт грязно-жёлтой дрянью, зернистой, как сухой завтрак. Мерлин придерживает его поперёк — и вовремя подхватывает, когда Гарри отдёргивается от зеркала.

— Что такое?

— «Кингсмэн» суёт крэк в таблетки, — вяло улыбается Гарри, и Мерлин закатывает глаза.

Он бормочет что-то про уникальную реакцию на обезболивающие, пока тащит Гарри к сиденьям.

— Я похож на ребёнка, чтобы подтыкать мне плед? — выговаривает он, начиная засыпать почти немедленно.

— Ты придурок, это хуже, — отвечает Мерлин.

Гарри в своих же интересах делает вид, что не замечает, как осторожно Мерлин держит его за руку, гладя большим пальцем точку пульса.

Этого ты не получишь никогда, думает Гарри. Мерлин вопросительно поднимает брови, и за долю секунды прежде, чем уснуть, Гарри понимает, что сказал это вслух, и мотает головой: не тебе.

* * *

Ближе к вечеру третьего дня Гарри въезжает в Сиэтл.

Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что именно ему здесь нужно. Всё это время он сторонился больших городов, и теперь шум давит на него, перегружая и без того уставшие нервы.

Гарри прячет машину в одном из сравнительно тихих переулков, которого почему-то нет на купленной час назад карте Сиэтла. Табличка «19» на ближайшем доме сбита и лежит у стены, забрызганная бурым; в круге девятки — ровное маленькое отверстие. Боль от шрама у глаза распространяется на весь висок.

— А так хорошо всё начиналось, — устало говорит Гарри, копаясь в поисках тайленола, и, найдя, обнаруживает пустую упаковку.

Неизвестный призрачный след, всё это время державший его на дороге, истончается и уже едва заметен, Гарри чувствует это почти физически, как истёршуюся нить, за которую страшно тянуть.

Он вглядывается в своё отражение в зеркале заднего вида, пытаясь найти там прежнего Гарри, того, кто знает, куда нужно дальше, и голова ноет ровной пульсирующей болью. Воспоминания внутри медленными волнами бьются о двери. Гарри просто хочет вернуться домой и наконец получить шанс вспомнить; кто бы ты ни был, тот, кто вёл меня всю дорогу, помоги мне, мысленно просит он, надеясь, что какая-то ответственная за это часть подсознания сработает снова.

Может быть, если хотя бы ненадолго закрыть глаза, голове станет легче.

Гарри забывается неглубокой, беспокойной дрёмой, выныривая и проваливаясь снова.

Артур сидит рядом с ним в машине; Гарри хочет поинтересоваться, что он здесь делает, но слова застревают в горле — так бывает в тех снах, где воздух густой, как кисель. Правый висок Артура окровавлен.

— Рано или поздно мы пьём это за всех наших агентов, — говорит Артур, взмахом указывая на два бокала на приборной панели.

Он предоставляет Гарри право выбрать бокал. Гарри берёт ближайший и ждёт, пока Артур прикоснётся к своему.

— За Галахада. — Артур пригубляет бренди.

— За Галахада, — повторяет Гарри.

Из кармана клетчатого пиджака Артура поблёскивает знакомая ручка.

— Один из них был отравлен? — слегка улыбается Гарри.

— Отравлены были оба, — отвечает Артур.

Гарри запоздало замечает, что рана на его виске там же, где должен быть шрам от импланта Валентайна. Если бы только Гарри сидел на своём обычном месте, он бы заметил это раньше. Он бы что-нибудь сделал.

— На самом деле у нашего стола все сиденья — Гибельные, — говорит Артур.

Ручка в его кармане щёлкает сама по себе.

Гарри дёргается, бьётся плечом о боковое стекло, и остатки дрёмы тут же слетают. Голова, как ни странно, почти перестала болеть.

Он открывает карту на странице штата Вашингтон и узнаёт нужную дорогу сразу же, как будто она выделена красным. Ехать всего пару часов.

На выезде из Сиэтла он пополняет запасы воды, тайленола и печенья. Первый день вместо печенья были пончики, но американские пончики слишком жирные для Гарри; плюс, судя по тому, что для своего возраста он в превосходной форме, совсем немного подпорченной за время в больнице, прежний Гарри вряд ли оценит такое питание.

Гарри чувствует горько-терпкий запах хвои даже раньше, чем видит высокие голубоватые деревья, которые поднимаются из тумана. Он по-прежнему не узнаёт ничего, но этот вид знаком ему на каком-то куда более глубоком уровне, на много, много лет назад.

Его приветствует старомодный, но со свежими яркими красками указатель: «Добро пожаловать в Твин-Пикс». На фоне — две острые горные вершины.

Первый раз за всё время своего путешествия Гарри действительно смотрит в окно, впитывая детали. С первого взгляда Твин-Пикс ничем не отличается от всех других безымянных городов, которые Гарри проезжал: серые дороги, неяркие стены домов, но в основе своей он другой, и, подъезжая к водопаду, с шумом стремящемуся в реку, — запах моря и соли наполняет воздух, Гарри почти чувствует капли на лице, — Гарри понимает, почему.

Твин-Пикс живой.

Он не разбит Днём В, как другие города. По улицам идут люди, Гарри слышит смех и обрывки разговоров: «Скажи Маргарет, что я зайду завтра», «Давай поменяемся сменами в пятницу? Мне только один раз, и Норма не против», «Да ты бухой был в хлам, дружище, кончай заливать, кому надо жечь там шины?» — и все окна целы, а на тротуарах чисто.

Гарри бросает машину на одной из улочек по дороге к большому зданию у водопада — впрочем, вряд ли кто-то в Саутглейде вспомнит о ней — забирает пиджак и, поёжившись от вечерней прохлады, всё-таки надевает его, прикрывая ещё более кошмарную рубашку.

Здание ожидаемо оказывается гостиницей. «Отель «Грейт Нозерн», — читает Гарри и понимает, что уже знал это.

Это странное ощущение: воспоминания совсем рядом, но он не может дотронуться до них, они доходят до него как по испорченному телефону — обрывками и с запозданием.

Гарри не знает, действительно ли это его воспоминания или же его мозг снова играет с ним, но теперь чувством дежавю.

Он заходит в отель, распрямив плечи: в конце концов, после трёх дней пути с ночёвками в машине можно было бы выглядеть и хуже.

— Мистер! — окликает его девушка за стойкой. — Ваш ключ.

Сдержав удивление, Гарри принимает у неё магнитную карту с номером «315».

— Возможно, вы спутали меня с кем-то другим?

Девушка смотрит на него с удивлением, которое едва вмещается в границы приличия:

— Гарри Харт?

Харт. Не Девер. Фамилия срастается с ним моментально, как кусочек пазла, вложенный на место. Гарри кивает.

— Значит, не перепутала, — профессионально улыбается девушка; Матильда, если верить бейджу.

— Спасибо, — улыбается в ответ Гарри.

Уходя, он слышит, как Матильда тут же переключается на женщину в зелёном платье:

— Беверли? Смотри, мне кажется, в этой розетке что-то гудит.

Его номер совсем недалеко. Карта подходит, и, мигнув зелёным огоньком, замок открывается.

Первое, что понимает Гарри, заходя в номер, — там действительно кто-то живёт.


	2. Пустые пространства

Гарри давит желание сделать то, что сделал бы любой человек, — выйти из комнаты, вернуться к Матильде и сказать, что она всё же ошиблась, — и очень осторожно обходит номер. Он заглядывает в ванную с туалетом, во встроенный шкаф и даже под кровать.

Никого.

Тем не менее, номер однозначно обжит. В углу стоит чемодан, в шкафу висит костюм — точно такой же, как на самом Гарри, но выглаженный и идеально чистый — и стоят оксфорды.

— Здравствуй, Гарри Харт, — негромко обращается Гарри к отражению в зеркале напротив кровати.

Значит, здесь он жил до того, как отправился в Саутглейд. Зачем снимать номер в отеле на другом конце Америки? Зачем он планировал сюда вернуться?

Воспоминания не рушатся на него лавиной как по волшебству. На самом деле не происходит ничего — разве что теперь у него гораздо больше вопросов.

В чемодане под парой рубашек он находит телефон. Тот, к счастью, незапаролен, и SIM-карта активна.

Беглый осмотр показывает, что телефон чист, как в первый день творения. Ни контактов, ни фото, ни сообщений, — ничего.

Вздохнув, Гарри сдаётся и идёт в душ.

Стоя под тёплой водой, он пытается вспомнить хоть один из своих снов — вполне возможно, что ночью двери, за которыми заперто его прошлое, открываются, — но снова и снова возвращается к смутной памяти о человеке, занимавшем какое-то важное место в его жизни. У него есть только расплывчатое ощущение, ни имени, ни голоса, ни внешности, только спокойствие, безопасность и...

Висок со шрамом отзывается болью.

Кем тот человек был Гарри — братом, другом? Любовником? Гарри надеется, что, кем бы тот ни был, он близко и у него есть ответы; шансов получить их от самого себя пока мало.

Он выходит другим, куда более близким к прежнему Гарри, — чистым, гладко выбритым, в белом банном халате и с заглаженными назад мокрыми волосами; даже гостиничные туалетные принадлежности намного лучше, чем ничего.

Только сейчас он понимает, как сильно на самом деле устал.

Раздевшись, он забирается под свежее мягкое одеяло и засыпает, едва устроившись на подушке.

* * *

Мартини на водке — редкостное дерьмо.

На самом деле, характеристику можно распространить на весь чёртов бар в чёртовом Сиэтле.

Бармен пялится на него слишком долго, и Гарри делает глоток омерзительной жидкости. Она камнем падает в желудок; Гарри не вздрагивает от неожиданности, хотя близок к этому, но надеется, что принятые час назад средства «Кингсмэн» нейтрализуют или хотя бы оттянут действие адского месива.

— Не удивлюсь, если это светится в темноте, — комментирует через очки Мерлин.

— Умеешь утешить, — незаметно отзывается Гарри, пользуясь тем, что за грохочущей музыкой его всё равно никто не услышит.

Он барабанит пальцами по захватанному стеклу бокала. И Мерлин, и сам Гарри прекрасно понимают, что он отправлен сюда как самый молодой из агентов. Его часть миссии — долгое и утомительное наблюдение за подпольным борделем под видом бара; разбираться же с оружием, наркотиками и торговлей людьми — полный комплект — отправлят Персиваля и Ланселота.

Гарри мучает и себя, и подобие коктейля уже с полчаса, когда из-за спины раздаётся:

— Скучаешь?

Гарри закатывает глаза. Какой невыносимо оригинальный подход.

— Тебе что? — Внутренне он ужасно горд идеальным северо-западным акцентом: месяц отработок и попыток сломать язык того стоил.

Гарри оборачивается и видит парня в потёртых джинсах и такой же джинсовой куртке; он крутит в руках простую «Зиппо», открывая и закрывая крышку. Его волосы непонятного серого цвета завиваются, как волосы Гарри, да и в целом он похож на Гарри.

Хм. Хм-м.

Бар всё равно скоро закрывается.

— О, нет, Галахад, только не говорите мне, — начинает Мерлин, но обрывает себя. — Не забудьте выключить очки.

Когда я забывал, мысленно возмущается Гарри, но парень стоит слишком близко.

— Хочешь поиграть с огнём? — Он щёлкает зажигалкой, и почти перед самым носом Гарри вспыхивает маленький яркий огонёк.

Не выдержав, Гарри уже хочет было вежливо отправить его подальше — честное слово, даже перспектива секса после недели одинокой дрочки в полупустой квартире в Сиэтле не стоит того, чтобы слушать настолько идиотские подкаты, — но тут огонёк скользит вверх по рукаву куртки, пробегает по шее, и парень ловит его ртом, глотая; в мерцающем свете бара его рот вдруг на мгновение кажется Гарри алым с чёрными зубами.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Гарри.

— Боб, — отвечает парень.

Последние люди, приглушённо разговаривая, выходят из бара. Огонёк снова загорается на зажигалке, и от него невозможно отвести глаз.

— Галахад? — напряжённо говорит в очках Мерлин. — Галахад, мне кажется, этого не стоит...

Боб снимает с Гарри очки и засовывает их ему в нагрудный карман.

Гарри даёт ему руку.

Он живёт в квартире, похожей на ту, куда «Кингсмэн» запихнул Гарри: безликой, как будто живущий в ней только въехал или не собирается задерживаться надолго; впрочем, судя по запаху, в этой проблема с проводкой или вентиляцией. Не то чтобы это волновало Гарри — язык Боба оказывается у него во рту, едва за ними закрывается дверь. Гарри горячо; на лбу проступает испарина, джинсы прилипли к коже, и он не удивится, если от ладоней Боба на нём останутся обожжённые отпечатки.

Похоже, адский мартини всё же справился со спецсредствами «Кингсмэн». Впрочем, это последнее, что волнует Гарри.

— Я люблю кусаться, — говорит Боб, сжимая член Гарри через штаны.

Гарри встряхивает; он бьётся головой о дверь, и та стучит об косяк.

Боб дрочит ему резко, быстро, сухой горячей ладонью, и это почти больно, но Гарри заведён слишком сильно, чтобы портить момент.

Свободной рукой Боб открывает зажигалку и щёлкает ей в опасной близости от носа Гарри. Гарри отшатывается, только чтобы ещё раз врезаться в дверь.

— Не бойся, это будет так же, как со мной, — смеётся Боб. — Открой рот.

Гарри не знает, что заставляет его открыть рот, но в следующий момент огонь с зажигалки оказывается внутри него, и рука Боба зажимает его губы. В приступе чистой паники Гарри рвётся в сторону...

...и кончает.

Огонь разрывается в нём, захватывает каждую клетку тела, и Гарри слабо чувствует, что Боб уже почти не держит его, горящего изнутри, он задыхается, хватает ртом воздух, и оргазм выжигает его.

Позже, отойдя от самого ошеломительного оргазма в своей жизни, Гарри не уходит далеко и отсасывает Бобу у стены напротив; Боб сильно дёргает его за волосы, толкаясь бёдрами, и он глотает не всё, но почти чувствует, что обжёг язык.

— Ты иллюзионист? — позже, лёжа на диване, спрашивает Гарри.

Он отходит от ещё одного оргазма, и растянутая задница приятно саднит, но фокус с зажигалкой не выходит у него из памяти.

— Типа того, — отвечает Боб.

Уже вернувшись в свою квартиру, Гарри вспоминает, что так и не выключил чёртовы очки. Кажется, он всё-таки должен Мерлину извинение.

* * *

Утром Гарри выкручивает горячую воду в душе до тех пор, когда её уже едва возможно терпеть; стоя под обжигающим душем, он двигает рукой по члену, пока не выплёскивается на кафельную стену, но в этом нет ничего, кроме разрядки для ноющего с ночи организма. Впрочем, он опять не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что ему снилось.

Сегодня он решает исследовать Твин-Пикс. Гарри уверен, что успел оставить какой-то след в сравнительно небольшом городе — недавние знакомства, рабочие контакты, да, в конце концов, он мог приехать хоть к тётушке. Хорошо бы не на похороны.

В чемодане Гарри Харта находится немного наличных и британский паспорт.

— Девер, значит, — задумчиво говорит Гарри, доставая паспорт, бывший с ним в больнице.

Из них двоих настоящий — на имя Харта, но других подтверждений этому, кроме собственного чутья и призраков воспоминаний, у Гарри нет.

Матильда ничуть не удивляется его вопросу о том, когда он приехал.

— Сейчас взгляну, — отвечает она, стуча двумя пальцами по клавиатуре. — Ага... чуть меньше трёх дней назад. Два с половиной.

— Скажите, пожалуйста, ещё. Надолго ли оплачен номер?

— Мм. Ровно на месяц.

Гарри благодарит Матильду. Та, улыбнувшись, пожимает плечами — видимо, привыкла и к более странным вопросам.

Желудок напоминает о себе сдержанным урчанием.

— Кстати, не подскажете, где здесь можно поесть?

— В «R&R», конечно, — улыбается Матильда, на этот раз искренне. — Обязательно попробуйте вишнёвый пирог!

Так Гарри наугад отправляется на поиски «R&R». В городе размеров Твин-Пикса карта не нужна и только мешает получить удовольствие от исследования, да и вдобавок Гарри надеется случайно набрести на... что-нибудь, он не знает, что именно, — может, знакомого, или триггер воспоминаний, или какой-нибудь след присутствия прежнего себя.

Впрочем, из всего этого он находит только кафе.

— Надолго к нам? — спрашивает официантка, Шелли; в ней есть что-то, что заставляет Гарри сразу расположиться к ней.

— Как получится, — честно отвечает он. — Наверное, на месяц.

Шелли приподнимает брови, улыбаясь:

— Вам, должно быть, очень нравится Твин-Пикс. Или очень надоело всё остальное.

— Здесь, — помедлив, находит хорошую причину Гарри, — как будто не было Дня В.

— Твин-Пикс — не тот город, про который вспоминают на раздаче бесплатных симок, — фыркает Шелли. — Ладно, если честно, про него вообще редко вспоминают.

Если бы Ричмонд Валентайн вспомнил про Твин-Пикс, тот бы опустел: вряд ли сюда часто переезжают.

— Ваш пирог, кстати.

Большой кусок вишнёвого пирога с решёткой из теста наверху выглядит настолько аппетитно, что Гарри резко перестаёт понимать, как прожил всю дорогу на воде, фастфуде и печеньях; организм, до того, казалось, игнорирующий природные потребности, сейчас заявляет о себе громким урчанием, и Шелли весело подмигивает.

— Спасибо.

Звенит колокольчик, и, снова улыбнувшись Гарри, Шелли убегает на кухню, оставляя того смотреть на дымящийся кофе и тарелку пирога.

Отходя от стойки, Гарри случайно задевает кого-то.

— Простите, — сразу отвечает он, оборачиваясь.

Пожилая женщина в толстых круглых очках отдёргивается от него, словно обжёгшись, — и Гарри видит у неё на руках большое полено, которое она держит, как ребёнка.

— Осторожнее, — поджав губы, говорит она. — Ты идёшь с огнём.

— Ну... да, кофе горячий, — осторожно кивает Гарри, придерживая чашку краем тарелки и направляясь к свободному месту.

Женщина смотрит на него, как на идиота, но больше ничего не говорит.

За спиной Гарри слышны два негромких голоса, мужской и женский. Он не хочет подслушивать специально, но мозг цепляется за обрывок ответа мужчины:

— ...однажды я перестану здесь работать, и кто-то займёт моё место. Однажды тебя здесь не будет, и кто-то займёт твоё. Кто заполняет наши пустые пространства? Может быть, иногда им лучше оставаться пустыми?

«Может быть», — мысленно повторяет Гарри.

Он сам — пустое пространство; человек, стёртый одним удачным — или нет, как посмотреть, — выстрелом.

Время после завтрака Гарри проводит в бесцельной ходьбе по городу. Это не вызывает ни малейшего проблеска воспоминаний, но, по крайней мере, прогулка приятна, хотя теперь, привыкнув к тому, что День В обошёл Твин-Пикс, Гарри не видит в нём ничего особенного.

Возможно, так и нужно. Может быть, в прошлой жизни он точно так же жил в Лондоне — работал, судя по костюму, портным или адвокатом, каждый день вовремя приходил на работу и уходил с окончанием рабочего дня, и, несмотря на то, что Лондон менялся куда быстрее, чем Твин-Пикс, для самого Гарри не менялось ничего.

Портной с фальшивыми документами, ну да. Вдобавок что-то подсказывает Гарри, что навряд ли он в принципе способен приходить на работу вовремя, ну да это уже детали.

Забавы ради перед обедом Гарри всё же покупает маленькую карту. Так он узнаёт, что у леса рядом с городом есть имя — Гоуствуд; беглое упоминание Гластонбери-гроув вызывает в нём укол узнавания, который Гарри списывает на город в Англии и фестиваль.

Когда он спрашивает в том же магазинчике карту Гоуствуда, хозяин глядит на него странно, но ограничивается коротким «у нас их не было».

— Хотите значок? — вдруг спрашивает хозяин.

Он жуёт пончик, иногда сметая с усов крошки, поэтому вопрос выходит смазанным.

Гарри моргает и откашливается:

— Кхм. Хорошо.

Значок — круглый рельефный вариант въездной таблички, и металл приятно тяжёл на ощупь.

Гарри опускает его в карман брюк рядом с телефоном.

Вечером в отеле он не может уснуть. Он бродит по комнате, смотрит в окно, второй раз чистит зубы, пытается барабанить какую-то мелодию по ножке кровати. Сон не идёт; может быть, Гарри взведён днём на свежем воздухе, а может, у него и раньше была бессонница.

Потянувшись к телефону на столике, Гарри натыкается пальцами на что-то ещё и вспоминает про значок. Гарри берёт его и вертит в пальцах: это успокаивает, он приятный на ощупь, но смутное напоминание о чём-то по-настоящему важном не даёт Гарри покоя. Он переворачивает значок, и на обороте сверху выбито: «Твин-Пикс».

Металл отблёскивает золотистым в лунном свете, и Гарри знает.

Если он сейчас сожмёт руку, он почти почувствует холод другого металлического кругляшка в ладони. На нём выгравированы цифры, которые не имеют значения; они могли бы быть любыми другими, это могло бы случиться когда угодно.

Цифры в памяти обретают резкость.

Гарри вслепую дотягивается до телефона и, морщась от бьющего в глаза света, записывает их в первом попавшемся приложении. «12-19-97».

Моргнув, он понимает, что это панель набора номера.

Он лежит в постели и слушает гудки.

— Линия клиентских жалоб, чем я могу вам помочь? — раздаётся приятный, но безэмоциональный женский голос.

Гарри молчит. Все возможные слова застревают в горле.

«Я набрал этот номер просто так».

«Помогите мне. Я не знаю, как».

«Заберите меня отсюда».

— Простите, сэр, не...

— Оксфорды, но не броги, — выпаливает Гарри.

Слова соскальзывают с языка сами собой. Возможно, это пароль или кодовая фраза, возможно — очередной бредовый выверт его сознания; во всяком случае, вряд ли Гарри придётся ещё раз звонить на этот номер, а значит, какая разница.

Теперь молчит девушка на другой стороне.

— Ваша жалоба принята, — наконец говорит она всё тем же ровным голосом. — Надеюсь, мы не потеряли вас как клиента.

Скорее всего, это был автоматически записанный ответ. Гарри кладёт замолкший телефон обратно и смотрит на едва белеющий в темноте потолок.

Никто не заберёт его отсюда. Никто не назовёт его Гарри, появившись на пороге номера триста пятнадцать, и не принесёт с собой лоскуты его прежней жизни. Он вдруг чувствует себя полностью обнажённым, лишённым чего бы то ни было, кроме тела и повреждённого сознания; он устал, до смерти устал, и его дорога привела его в никуда.

Так он начнёт всё сначала.

Он останется в Твин-Пиксе весь этот месяц, а потом... что ж, потом можно будет вернуться в Англию и попытаться начать оттуда.

Гарри закрывает глаза, проваливаясь в сон, который всё равно потом не вспомнит.

* * *

— Ты утонешь в крови Божьей!

Огонь расширяется у него внутри, бьётся в такт с отвратительным писком, идущим отовсюду. Пусть она замолчит, пусть хоть что-нибудь замолчит, он горит, он движется, выйти, выбраться, —

Когда тело Гарри оборачивается и стреляет, самого Гарри уже нет.

Он — огонь, алый ослепляющий свет, он пробегает по полу и стенам церкви, он звенит во всех людях одновременно, сжигая их, и нужно больше, больше, больше; люди прогорают, падают слишком быстро, он отбрасывает их, тянется к новым, переполняется, но ему никогда не хватает.

Где-то далеко он, глядя глазами Гарри Харта, видит, хотя не чувствует, как тот горит; это не имеет значения, но сквозь треск огня едва слышно:

— Галахад! Гарри, что, чёрт возьми, происходит?

Он вспыхивает громче, заглушая крики.

Всё заканчивается слишком быстро. Последний человек прогорает моментально, насаженный на деревянный штырь, и огонь ворчит, сжимаясь. Он вползает в единственного ещё живого и незаметно сворачивается в сердцевине.

Гарри резко вдыхает и обводит церковь взглядом, медленно осознавая случившееся.

В очках тихо.

Когда Валентайн стреляет, Гарри становится легко.

* * *

Гарри вздрагивает, резко садясь в кровати.

Он помнит.

Он помнит Кентукки, «Кингсмэн», помнит всю свою жизнь; двери, запиравшие его воспоминания, распахнулись, и поток захлестнул Гарри.

Теперь он помнит Боба.

Он замирает, пытаясь почувствовать его присутствие внутри себя, и выдыхает, не найдя ничего.

Во всяком случае, здесь и сейчас он один.

Гарри медленно опускается обратно в кровать, не зная, что делать теперь. Нужно подать сигнал о том, что он жив — на случай, если звонки на номер с медали Ли больше не передаются Мерлину. Нужно привести себя в порядок и вернуться в Лондон.

Нужно...

Обессиленный, Гарри сжимает голову руками, задыхаясь в лавине давно прошедших событий и давно пережитых эмоций, пытаясь зацепиться за что-то одно.

Стоп.

Гарри застывает, осознавая простой факт: он не снимал этот номер. Он вообще никогда раньше не был в Твин-Пикс.

Набросив халат, он включает свет и идёт осматривать номер в поисках ошибки, чего-то, что разрушило бы образ поддельного Гарри Харта, кем бы он ни был. Паспорт похож на его собственный как две капли воды, костюм и обувь тоже, телефон чист. Возможно, Мерлин сумеет из него что-нибудь выжать.

Пока что нужно убраться отсюда.

От выключателя идёт тонкая струйка дыма. Она пахнет горелым.

Свет гаснет с громким хлопком.

Гарри оборачивается, вскидывая руку — и с огромной силой влетает спиной в дверь, схваченный за локти.

Боб смотрит на него, такой же, каким был в зеркале, каким был всё время после их первой встречи.

— Не торопись, — широко улыбается он.

Гарри безрезультатно рвётся из его хватки; удары не причиняют Бобу никакого вреда.

— Никто не хочет со мной прогуляться, — издевательски тянет Боб, превращаясь в парня, каким Гарри видел его в Сиэтле, и обратно. — Но малыш Гарри выбрал меня сам!

Прежде чем Гарри успевает хоть что-то сказать, Боб сжимает его лицо одной рукой и впивается в рот. Гарри сразу чувствует знакомое горение, обжигающее горло, сопротивляется в отчаянных попытках вытолкнуть огонь; Боб грызёт его губы, утробно рыча, огонь проникает везде, и Гарри больше не может пошевелиться.

Голова кружится, как будто из Гарри выпили весь воздух, по подбородку стекает прохладная струйка с привкусом железа, и губы пульсируют болью. Боб не прекращает улыбаться влажно блестящим в темноте ртом.

Он закидывает безвольную руку Гарри себе на плечи и обхватывает его за пояс. Боб тащит Гарри по тёмному коридору отеля, считая ступени пальцами его босых ног.

В холле горит свет, за стойкой стоит какой-то незнакомый Гарри администратор, а в креслах у окна о чём-то тихо говорят молодые парень с девушкой; пожалуйста, мысленно зовёт Гарри, кто-нибудь, посмотрите, крикните. Взгляды всех троих безразлично скользят по Бобу с Гарри.

Гарри не знает, чьё тело сейчас занимает Боб. Возможно, другие видят уважаемого адвоката, который помогает вусмерть пьяному другу, или женщину средних лет, волокущую на себе мужа.

Весь опыт в «Кингсмэн» приводит его к одной мысли: пока у Гарри нет ни единого шанса спастись.

На парковке отеля Боб заталкивает Гарри на заднее сиденье какой-то машины, и Гарри неловко падает головой в проход. Хлопает передняя дверь, и машина сразу же срывается с места.

Они едут достаточно долго, чтобы Гарри начал чувствовать холод, забирающийся под халат. Фонари исчезают, машину трясёт сильнее, и в темноте Гарри различает за окном лес.

Наконец Боб останавливается.

— Добро пожаловать ко мне в гости, — хихикает он, снова взваливая Гарри на себя.

Камни, сломанные ветки и торчащие из земли корни царапают ноги Гарри, в волосах застревает мусор, но чем дальше, тем меньше Гарри страшно; это ближе к онемению, чем к спокойствию, однако, думает он, в конце концов, он должен был умереть ещё раньше от пули Валентайна, если бы тот не оказался таким дерьмовым стрелком. Гарри не хочет врать, что не боится смерти, но рано или поздно идея смерти перестаёт казаться шокирующе новой.

Он вспоминает Мерлина; теперь сама возможность вспомнить Мерлина кажется ему подарком, но даже когда собственная память была заперта от него, даже когда на нём не было очков, где-то глубоко внутри Мерлин всё равно был с ним.

Это — не оружие, но это единственное, что останется с Гарри до самого конца.

Впереди пахнет жжёной резиной.

Боб с Гарри выходят к выгоревшему кругу на земле, похожему на большое кострище; вокруг него кольцом растут какие-то знакомые деревья, но ночью Гарри не видит точнее.

В воздухе за деревьями проступает тяжёлый красный занавес.

Последнее, что успевает сделать Гарри, прежде чем Боб толкает его туда, — понадеяться, что Мерлин не получил его звонок.

Гарри очень бы не хотелось умирать для него дважды.

_________

Мерлин трёт глаза, отрываясь от монитора. Эвакуация Гарета, чья жизнь в безопасности, назначена на завтра, и за ним отправится Персиваль; больше, к счастью, ни о ком беспокоиться не надо.

Он встаёт, с хрустом выпрямляя спину, когда дверь открывается.

— Кто-то так и не научился стучать, — сообщает Мерлин вошедшему Эггзи, впрочем, безо всякого неодобрения: в основном манерами Эггзи был озабочен Гарри.

В глазах Эггзи мелькает тень, но от тут же улыбается, притворно обижаясь:

— И это всё? А как насчёт «спасибо за кофе, Эггзи»? — Он поднимает повыше картонную упаковку с двумя стаканчиками.

— Только если в нём что покрепче, — честно отвечает Мерлин, всё же принимая кофе.

На часах семь утра. Сейчас, совмещая обязанности Мерлина и Артура — чьё место, технически, всё ещё пусто — он куда лучше понимает, почему Артур пил виски днём.

Пока у Мерлина нет слишком срочных дел, и они с Эггзи пьют кофе в мирной тишине. Мерлин смотрит, как с лица Эггзи медленно исчезает улыбка, а из глаз — блеск; наедине друг с другом они могут позволить себе не казаться целее, чем есть. Эггзи надломлен смертью Гарри так же, как и сам Мерлин, и внутри него точно так же расползается глубокая трещина.

Вчера Эггзи вернулся с миссии в Эдинбурге — по всей видимости, после Дня В Шотландия всё же станет независимой — и сегодня на нём прежний светло-серый костюм, в котором он невыносимо похож на Гарри. Если смотреть краем глаза, на секунду может показаться, что это именно Гарри опирается бедром на стол, отпивая кофе, — но Гарри нет.

Планшет пищит срочным уведомлением. Мерлин открывает сообщение и пару раз моргает.

— Эггзи. Ты никому не передавал медаль Ли или номер с неё?

Эггзи удивлённо замирает и, спохватившись, хлюпает кофе, едва не пуская его носом.

— Нет, конечно. Нафига?

— На номер позвонили. Более того, назвали пароль.

Мерлин включает запись разговора.

— Линия клиентских жалоб, чем я могу вам помочь?

Молчание. На том конце слышно ровное, почти неразличимое электрическое гудение — а может, помехи на линии.

— Простите, сэр, не...

— Оксфорды, но не броги, — тихо произносит знакомый голос.

— Ваша жалоба принята. Надеюсь, мы не потеряли вас как клиента.

В координаторской повисает ошеломлённая тишина.

— Охренеть.

— О Господи. Гарри.

Мерлин поднимает информацию по звонку. США, Вашингтон, Твин-Пикс; круг на карте очерчивает весь город.

— Звонок поступил с неопределённого номера с другого конца Америки, — задумчиво говорит он; кажется, если он ещё раз откроет рот, сердце застрянет в горле. — Это может быть ловушкой.

Эггзи сглатывает кофе.

— Ну, у нас всё равно нет выбора, кроме как поехать и проверить. — Он смотрит на Мерлина с чем-то вроде смущения. — На самом деле, мне кажется, ты должен поехать один.

Мерлин молча смотрит на него. Эггзи резко теряет уверенность и торопится продолжить, сбиваясь:

— В смысле, чувак, это не потому, что я не хочу вляпаться с тобой в ловушку, нет, я-то не хочу, конечно, но и не хочу, чтобы ты попал, просто... ну, я могу подождать.

До Мерлина постепенно доходит, что тот пытается сказать. Эггзи знает об их с Гарри отношениях — может, знал, ещё когда был кандидатом на место Ланселота; к его счастью, после Дня В он не пытался выразить Мерлину свои соболезнования или сделать что-то настолько же неуместное, и сейчас — первый раз, когда он вообще поднимает эту тему.

— В этом нет необходимости, Эггзи, — мягко говорит он. — Ты можешь отправиться со мной?

— Чтобы быть там третьим колесом? Ага, — фыркает Эггзи, наглея на глазах, поганец. — Чувак, я переживу, если увижу Гарри чуть позже.

— Спасибо, — просто отвечает Мерлин, не зная, что ещё сказать.

Эггзи действительно хлопает его по плечу:

— Удачи там.

— И никаких «чуваков»! — вспоминает Мерлин уже в спину Эггзи.

Тот даже не пытается сдержать смех.

Через пару часов, убедившись в отсутствии неотложных дел, Мерлин садится на самолёт «Кингсмэн». Лететь до Сиэтла, ближайшего города с аэропортом, около десяти часов, и за это время Мерлин хочет урвать немного сна: бодрствуя сейчас, он не сможет сохранить ясную голову. Он не должен позволять себе надеяться, пока не увидит Гарри лично.

Он откидывает голову на спинку сиденья и закрывает глаза.

* * *

В Кентукки душно и жарко.

— Сюда, пожалуйста. — Мерлин указывает рукой направление, и медбрат, везущий каталку, сворачивает за угол главной и единственной больницы Саутглейда. Эггзи идёт позади.

У потрёпанного арендованного пикапа медбрат помогает им снять с каталки простой чёрный гроб, и Мерлин не мешает ему, хотя его помощь на самом деле не нужна. У медбрата простое широкоскулое лицо и забинтованные до запястий руки; несмотря на то, что вряд ли он первый раз после Дня В вывозит гроб из прибольничного морга, он искренне хочет помочь. От каталки пахнет чем-то сладковато-жжёным, тошнотворным, и вдруг всё, чего хочет Мерлин, — убраться отсюда.

Отъехав от больницы, они с Эггзи едут молча.

Когда они стоят на одном из светофоров, он слышит детский голос, напевающий какую-то песенку, и автоматически смотрит в окно.

На тротуаре у дороги играет светловолосая девочка, чем-то похожая на Эггзи; так могла бы выглядеть его сестра через несколько лет. Плитка под ней расчерчена кривыми клетками для классиков, и девочка ловко толкает ногой круглую серую коробку.

— ...вся королевская конница — и вся королевская рать — не могут Шалтая — не могут Болтая — Шалтая-Болтая собрать!

Коробка влетает в полукруг с надписью «огонь», и девочка, вздохнув, подбирает её. Светофор загорается зелёным.

Мерлин пытается не думать о Гарри, но стоит ему отвлечься или закрыть глаза, и в памяти всплывает то, что осталось от лица Гарри, с которого смыли кровь.

Эггзи, ведущий машину, не сводит взгляда с дороги. То ли это его способ держать себя в руках, то ли он хочет дать Мерлину относительное уединение, — в любом случае, Мерлин благодарен ему.

Он закрывает глаза и позволяет слезам вытечь. Это не приносит облегчения; слёзы просто время от времени собираются в глазах и бесшумно выливаются наружу.

Гарри совсем рядом с ним, и в то же время Гарри уже нет; его тело пусто, и внутри самого Мерлина — пустота размером с Гарри. Это очень просто: печаль не заполняет его целиком, мир не теряет красок, в нём есть смешное, вкусное, красивое, раздражающее и многое другое, — не меняется ничего, кроме того, что Мерлин больше не сможет вернуться домой к Гарри.

Они не сразу стали партнёрами и тем более не сразу начали жить в одном доме — впрочем, присутствие Мерлина было почти незаметно: декорирование дома не интересовало его, да и намного больше времени он проводил в поместье «Кингсмэн», где у него были личные комнаты, — но переход от друзей к любовникам прошёл практически безболезненно. В конце концов, они никогда не переставали быть друзьями.

Рано или поздно Мерлину придётся зайти в дом, переполненный Гарри, — их дом, свой дом — и попытаться разобрать аккуратный бедлам, который Гарри там устроил. Больше всего раздражает то, что теперь, когда Мерлин может наконец выкинуть чёртово чучело мистера Пикуля, у него не поднимется рука.

— Мне придётся жить с набитой собакой в туалете, — негромко говорит Мерлин.

Эггзи просто смотрит на него, будто не веря, что он действительно это сказал, — а потом хохочет, это заразительно, и Мерлин хохочет тоже, Эггзи тормозит машину на обочине, роняет голову на руль и заходится икотой; его лицо мокрое и покрасневшее, точно такое же сейчас у самого Мерлина, наверное, но остановиться он не может.

Постепенно истерика стихает. Все мышцы лица болят.

Мерлин сменяет Эггзи за рулём пикапа, и они едут дальше к самолёту, который вернёт их с Гарри домой.

* * *

Мерлин вздрагивает и садится.

Приснится же дрянь.

Он редко спит спокойно после Дня В. Большая часть его снов — о том, как Валентайн стреляет в голову Гарри, и Мерлин сразу ясно понимает, что Гарри больше нет; в этих снах он видит тело Гарри, видит, как Гарри падает на асфальт перед церковью в Саутглейде и камера в очках замирает на ясном голубом небе, прежде чем выключиться насовсем.

Каждый раз он напоминает себе, что гроб Гарри Харта был пуст, но в первые несколько секунд после пробуждения сон кажется реальностью, более настоящей, чем эта.

Когда он на арендованной машине покидает аэропорт Сиэтла, очки пищат, моргая зелёной точкой входящего вызова.

— Прикинь, здесь есть подземный уровень, — говорит Эггзи вместо приветствия. — Город под городом. Я загуглил фотки, он стрёмный, но это получается, весь Сиэтл может быть в тайных проходах?

— Это была одна из первых наших миссий с Гарри, кстати. — Чтобы срезать путь, Мерлин поворачивает в узкий, едва для машины проулок; воспоминания не самые приятные, но, во всяком случае, миссия прошла хорошо. — У одного из баров, он был здесь через пару улиц, был притон в подземном городе, и я целый месяц слушал жалобы Гарри на отвратительный алкоголь.

Эггзи фыркает.

— Справедливости ради, он действительно выглядел паршиво, — признаёт Мерлин.

Он выезжает из Сиэтла по шоссе на Твин-Пикс и опускает боковое стекло, вдыхая холодный вкусный запах хвои. Точка на экране планшета неторопливо движется по карте, приближаясь к черте города — Мерлин уже различает впереди приветственную табличку.

— Почти на месте, — отмечает он, на секунду забыв, что по ту сторону очков Эггзи, а не агент, временно заменяющий координатора.

Слева в углу вдруг мигает индикатор пустой батарейки.

— Вот чёрт, — бормочет Мерлин. — Эггзи, у меня разряжаются очки. Если хочешь, я выйду на связь, когда найду, где можно их перезарядить.

Утром очки были заряжены полностью, он помнит это точно, и аккумулятора хватило бы ещё на сутки. Может, где-то по дороге были сильные перебои со связью.

— Окей, — отзывается Эггзи, и, помедлив, добавляет: — Ну ты осторожнее там, чувак.

Все индикаторы разом мигают и пропадают с линз; теперь это просто обычные очки.

Мерлин въезжает в Твин-Пикс.

Отыскать человека в небольшом городке должно быть несложно, если только Гарри не успел никуда уехать. Мерлин не знает, что стало с Гарри после Дня В, не знает, как и зачем он пересек всю Америку, не знает, почему изо всех способов связи Гарри выбрал именно номер с медали Ли и не назвал ничего, кроме пароля.

Как бы он ни хотел верить в то, что Гарри выжил, пока это, возможно, не стоит считать основной версией.

У главного отеля города он сбрасывает скорость, засмотревшись на водопад. На жаре под высоким солнцем хочется спуститься ближе и ощутить брызги, но нельзя терять время — у Мерлина нет даже приблизительного плана действий.

Направляясь ко входу в отель, Мерлин замечает, что планшет тоже почти разряжен, и делает мысленную пометку проверить аккумуляторы, когда вернётся домой.

— Триста шестнадцатый, — протягивает ключ-карту администратор, когда Мерлин расписывается от имени Грегори Клируотера.

Он решает, что попробовать никогда не будет лишним, и спрашивает администратора — Беверли:

— Парой дней раньше у вас мог останавливаться мой друг. Не могли бы вы подсказать мне его номер?

Беверли качает головой:

— Извините, мистер, мы не выдаём информацию о наших гостях, если вы не из полиции.

— Спасибо.

Поднимаясь в номер, Мерлин с сожалением думает, что, возможно, будь на его месте Гарри, тому стоило бы просто улыбнуться. Гарри умел нравиться людям, легко и с первого взгляда, как понравился и самому Мерлину.

В номере его ждёт сюрприз: розетка слабо пахнет гарью. На пробу Мерлин подключает планшет, но тот, окончательно разрядившись, даже не включается.

Вот чёрт.

Мерлин оставляет вещи и снова спускается вниз.

— Простите, мне кажется, в моём номере проблемы с розеткой, — говорит он Беверли.

Та беспомощно пожимает плечами:

— В некоторых номерах есть такое. Мы не знаем, что это может быть — проводка в идеальном порядке, на этот счёт не беспокойтесь — но если вам нужно что-то зарядить, можете оставить это здесь. — Она указывает на розетку за своей стойкой. — С ним ничего не случится.

Мерлин кивает и выходит из отеля, странно ощущая себя почти раздетым. После обеда стоит начать поиски Гарри — или не Гарри: вряд ли достать поддельные документы было для Гарри проблемой.

Выходя в город по другой дороге, он едва не сталкивается со старушкой, одетой слишком тепло для лета; в руках она зачем-то осторожно несёт небольшое бревно.

— Простите. — Он вовремя уклоняется, избежав встречи края бревна с рубашкой.

— Нет-нет, что вы. — Старушка смотрит на него с симпатией, вдруг довольно крепко сжимая его предплечье. — Вы торопитесь.

— В том-то и дело, что нет, — бормочет Мерлин, уже пройдя несколько шагов.

— Я слышу как сова! — слегка раздражённо отзывается старушка; оглянувшись, Мерлин видит, что она тоже обернулась. — Поверьте мне, вы торопитесь.

Пожалуй, это действительно так.

* * *


	3. Безоружный человек

— Выпей, — говорит Мерлин, указывая в сторону стакана воды и двух белых таблеток: стандартные обезболивающие «Кингсмэн».

Гарри морщится, удобнее устраиваясь на кровати. Головные боли будут мучить его ещё минимум несколько недель после выхода из комы, но, во всяком случае, то, что он не взорвался на собственной же зажигалке, — уже везение. Мерлин не можеть объяснить это ничем другим, кроме как уникальным талантом Гарри выживать в пожарах и взрывах, даже несмотря на то, что их ему достаётся на порядок больше, чем любому другому агенту.

— Позже, Мерлин. Я должен рассказать тебе одну вещь.

Мерлин пожимает плечами: позже так позже, переубедить Гарри всё равно не выйдет, — и кивает.

— Помнишь миссию с баром в Сиэтле?

Мерлин снова кивает, не нуждаясь в уточнениях; по большому счёту, он помнит все свои миссии.

— Ту, после которой ты не выключил очки? Ещё бы.

Гарри умудряется выглядеть одновременно извиняющимся и раздражённым:

— О, да сколько раз я извинялся!

Он коротко шипит, сжимая виски, и снова становится серьёзным:

— В любом случае. — Он задумывается, подыскивая следующие слова, потом вздыхает и просто говорит: — Тот парень, с которым я тогда ушёл, не был человеком.

— Тип, похожий на беглого преступника лет на двадцать старше тебя, вряд ли тянет на «парня», — замечает Мерлин. — Подожди, что?

Гарри шокированно смотрит на него:

— Мерлин. Опиши, как он выглядел.

— Сорок с лишним, длинные сероватые волосы, весьма потрёпанного вида куртка и джинсы.

— Таким он был позже, — медленно и безэмоционально говорит Гарри. — Тогда он казался мне ровесником. Чем бы он ни был, с той ночи он живёт в моём теле и пытается захватить его.

— Гарри. Ты понимаешь, что это звучит как плохая фантастика?

— Пожалуйста, дослушай меня, прежде чем отправлять к психиатру.

— Хорошо. — Мерлин запоздало вспоминает, что в таких случаях нельзя выражать несогласие или недоверие. — Чего он хочет?

Гарри прекрасно знает цену этому согласию, но, видимо, продолжать говорить для него сейчас важнее.

— Огня. Крови. Смерти. Он — Боб, он сам называет себя Бобом — как-то питается ими, вероятно.

Гарри переводит дыхание, сползая ниже в постели. Мерлин осторожно опускает прохладную ладонь на его лоб, и он слегка улыбается.

— За всё это время я почти перестал различать границу между мной и Бобом. Возможно, я только думаю, что сопротивляюсь ему. Возможно, мне всё ещё удаётся, но чем дальше, тем хуже.

Гарри внимательно смотрит на Мерлина.

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь сделать, Роберт, — тихо говорит он. — Это понятно с точки зрения здорового человека, и, учитывая, что у меня нет доказательств, я не буду винить тебя в том, что ты хорошо исполняешь свои обязанности Мерлина. Просто найди способ обезвредить меня. Спрячь по дому дротики со снотворным или чем посильнее. Никогда не снимай при мне часы. Будь готов выстрелить в меня.

Мерлин никогда не видел у Гарри такого выражения лица, отрешённого и глубоко усталого; как Мерлин мог пропустить всё это?

— Возможно, я умру, — говорит Гарри.

Он замолкает и прикрывает глаза, сдаваясь. Дотянувшись до столика, он глотает обезболивающее и запивает водой.

Мерлин знает, что должен сделать сейчас: направить Гарри — Галахада — к штатному психиатру и снять со всех миссий до выяснения состояния.

Он смотрит на планшет и откладывает его в сторону.

В «Кингсмэн» не пренебрегают интуицией — подсознанием, внутренним компасом, шестым чувством; как ни называй это, ощущение останется то же. Возможно, какая-то глубокая, тёмная часть сознания неслышно анализирует то, что может не заметить даже агент «Кингсмэн» — едва видные следы у кажущегося пустым здания, мелкие детали биографии информатора, которые не стыкуются одна с другой, мельчайшие, длиной в долю секунды выражения лица человека напротив — и вовремя предупреждает об опасности. Мерлин не знает, как работает этот механизм, но в одном он уверен точно: иногда на него смотрит не Гарри.

Это нельзя объяснить состоянием после особенно тяжёлых миссий, злостью или обычной усталостью; иногда Мерлину кажется, словно нечто другое надело на себя лицо Гарри и смотрит через дыры зрачков. Он никогда не говорит этого вслух: это предположение слишком безумно, чтобы быть реальным, — или, наоборот, достаточно безумно.

— Что можно с этим сделать, Гарри? — спрашивает Мерлин.

Гарри поднимает голову:

— Забыть об этом.

Нечто, смотрящее на Мерлина через Гарри, знает, что Мерлин его видит. Зрачки Гарри расширены, карего почти не видно, и Мерлин влипает в чёрные масляные пятна.

Он моргает.

— Прости, кажется, я отвлёкся. Что ты говорил?

— Всё в порядке, — устало отвечает Гарри. — Я бы хотел поспать, если не возражаешь.

* * *

Мерлин резко распахивает глаза. Деревянные стены комнаты, едва различимые в темноте, действуют на него успокаивающе, но полностью расслабиться не получается: что-то не так.

Он тянется к лампе. Тёплый жёлтый свет разгоняет темноту, и Мерлин коротко задумывается над тем, чтобы спать со светом, как в детстве. Он щурится на стрелки наручных часов: два ночи.

В соседнем номере изголовье кровати ритмично бьётся о стену. Мерлин садится, трёт виски, подавляя раздражение, медленно и глубоко вдыхает — и понимает, что именно не так: в комнате пахнет жжёным пластиком, возможно, горящей проводкой.

Мерлин быстро одевается, пренебрегая галстуком, и обходит комнату в поисках источника запаха. Неисправная розетка негромко гудит, но пахнет откуда-то из коридора.

Под мерный стук чужой кровати Мерлин выходит, запирает номер и оглядывается. Здесь запах сильнее; тусклые потолочные лампы моргают, и хотя деревянные стены точно такие же, как и в комнате, пустой коридор с закрытыми дверями отчётливо недружелюбен.

На двери соседнего номера висит табличка «Не беспокоить»; приглушённый стук слышен и из коридора. Что-то привлекает внимание Мерлина, и, приглядевшись, он видит, что из-под двери тянется тонкая струйка дыма.

Мерлин задерживает ладонь в паре дюймов от двери и, поколебавшись, решительно стучит.

Дверь распахивается настежь и бьётся о стену, оглушительно грохоча.

Ничего не происходит; никто не кричит, и за запертыми дверями не слышно ни звука. Интересно, сколько людей здесь вообще живёт, думает Мерлин, ожидая, когда к нему выйдут разозлённые хозяева номера.

Кровать продолжает стучать о стену. Струйка дыма идёт из глубины номера.

Мерлин заходит внутрь, готовый увидеть что угодно.

Комната пуста. Кровать тоже; поскрипывая, она качается сама по себе.

Мерлин моргает — и когда открывает глаза, кровать заливает яркий белый свет. На ней кто-то шевелится, откидывая голову на подушку, беспокойно вздрагивая и рвано дыша.

Гарри.

Гарри рывком садится, смотрит перед собой распахнутыми глазами, будто услышав. Его лицо блестит от пота, в волосах больше седины, чем помнит Мерлин, а у левого глаза — толстый красный шрам.

— Гарри! — зовёт Мерлин, и его дыхание перехватывает.

Гарри не видит его; он продолжает невидяще смотреть прямо, и выражение его лица меняется на то, которое Мерлин видел на камерах у церкви в Кентукки, стирая все записи.

Губы Гарри беззвучно шевелятся:

«Что вы сделали со мной?»

Он медленно прижимает руку к животу сквозь гостиничный халат; когда он отводит её, двигаясь заторможенно, механически, ладонь блестит. Кровь, отстранённо думает Мерлин, но это что-то другое — влажные тёмно-жёлтые зёрна или гранулы. Гарри зажимает бок, кривясь от боли, раздавленные зёрна вытекают между пальцев, и Мерлину вдруг кажется, что Гарри заполнен до отказа этим месивом, как набивная кукла.

Свет гаснет, схлопнувшись, и наступает тишина. Мерлин бессмысленно смотрит на пустую кровать. Отмерев, он ударяет по выключателю, и лампа на потолке вспыхивает.

Он быстро осматривает комнату, которая выглядит так, будто её хозяин только ненадолго вышел: телефон и часы на столике, начищенные оксфорды у шкафа, полураспакованный чемодан в углу; заглянув в шкаф, Мерлин обнаруживает там знакомый костюм.

Обходя номер, Мерлин старается не думать о видении, галлюцинации, что бы это ни было; скорее всего, позже, в тишине и спокойствии, он найдёт этому объяснение, не тянущее на очередную серию «Секретных материалов», но сейчас он должен сосредоточиться на возможных зацепках, ведущих к Гарри.

Десять минут спустя Мерлин почти уверен, что Гарри действительно был здесь.

Куда он ушёл?

Прямо за спиной раздаётся шарканье. Мерлин резко оборачивается, готовый вскинуть руку с часами, и видит старика-разносчика в белой накрахмаленной рубашке и красном фартуке поверх брюк. Укоряя себя за то, что не услышал шаги раньше, Мерлин уже хочет что-нибудь сказать, но старик опережает его:

— Молоко, — говорит он, придерживая поднос со стаканом.

— Я не заказывал, простите, — рефлекторно отвечает Мерлин. — Возможно, это ошибка.

Старик наклоняет голову жестом глуховатого человека и вежливо улыбается.

— Молоко, — повторяет он, шаркая ближе; кажется, что он может рассыпаться от одного прикосновения.

Он ставит поднос на тумбу у стены, рядом с телефоном. Молоко притягивает взгляд, и на секунду Мерлину кажется, что оно слепяще-белое — а потом это происходит снова, яркий белый свет разливается в темноте комнаты, и, замерев, Мерлин видит на месте старика необыкновенно высокого человека, который едва не задевает потолок головой.

— Иди за ним, — говорит гигант. — Он у нас.

В темноте Мерлин вдруг замечает деревья там, где должны быть стены номера; рядом с гигантом — выжженное в лесной земле чёрное пятно с белыми краями. Внутри него что-то масляно блестит, и запах проводки становится почти невыносим. Вокруг пятна ровным кольцом растут какие-то тонкие деревья.

— Любовь и страх открывают двери, — говорит гигант.

Моргнув, Мерлин обнаруживает, что уставился на совершенно обычный стакан молока во всё той же освещённой комнате. Старик-разносчик терпеливо стоит рядом.

— Что ж... спасибо, — кашлянув, говорит Мерлин, чтобы не задерживать его.

Старик снова улыбается ему и, шаркая, выходит за дверь.

Нашарив в кармане ключи от машины, Мерлин выходит следом, но коридор уже пуст. Он прикрывает дверь номера Гарри и спускается вниз в холл отеля.

Одно из самых важных качеств Мерлина, — как, впрочем, и агента «Кингсмэн», — умение импровизировать. Теперь нет другого выхода, кроме как отдаться на волю обстоятельств, какими бы они ни были. Мерлин не знает, что произошло в номере Гарри, — магия ли, нечто необъяснимое, или же всё куда прозаичнее и по возвращении в Англию нужно просто сдать кровь на вещества и пойти к штатному психиатру; как ни странно, но мысль о чём-то за границами привычного мира вызывает у него скорей любопытство, чем беспокойство.

Он думает о родительском доме в Инвернессе; ребёнком, засыпая, он вслушивался в его тишину, и половицы на кухне скрипели, как будто там кто-то ходил, а тарелки изредка позвякивали.

«Здесь жила вся наша семья, — пожимала плечами прабабка в ответ на его расспросы. — Много людей, все наши, это и их дом тоже».

Когда прабабка умерла, в соседней комнате провалилась крыша, совсем немного, просто старая течь сдалась под осенним ливнем, и обычно вежливый отец ругался сквозь зубы, наскоро заделывая дыру. На полу в лужицах воды валялись камни, куски побелки и ещё какая-то крошка; Мерлину, тогда Роберту, было десять лет. Он посмотрел наверх и увидел светло-серое небо.

Он остро хочет домой — это почти физическое ощущение, которое сжимает внутренности. Свет отеля «Грейт Нозерн» слишком ярок, американский акцент непривычен, и даже воздух пахнет по-другому; возможно, Мерлин просто отвык от полевой работы и теперь, без привычного окружения мониторов, без уверенности в том, что произойдёт, он чувствует себя щепкой в течении реки.

Он подходит к стойке администратора. Незнакомая ему женщина подрёмывает, откинувшись на спинку стула, потом встряхивает головой и смотрит в книгу на коленях.

— Простите, — спрашивает Мерлин, — я ищу одно место в этом городе. Не могли бы вы попытаться узнать его по описанию?

Администратор, сонно моргнув, кивает, и Мерлин чувствует укол совести.

— Это крупное выжженное пятно, как будто от костра, в кольце тонких деревьев. Где-то в лесу, вероятно.

Вслух это звучит по-дурацки, но в глазах администратора мгновенно появляется узнавание.

— Гластонбери-гроув, — говорит она, и Мерлин вскидывает брови, слыша знакомое название. — Но лучше дождитесь утра, мистер. В Гоуствуде опасно ночью.

Она пожимает плечами и указывает на стопку туристических карт рядом со звонком.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Мерлин и выходит.

Где-то невдалеке ухает сова. Неподсвеченные указатели плохо видны в темноте, но, к счастью, заблудиться в Твин-Пикс вообще сложно.

Несмотря на часы и ТТ модификации «Кингсмэн», Мерлин чувствует себя безоружным. Он не знает, что найдёт в Гластонбери-гроув и найдёт ли вообще что-нибудь, не знает, действительно ли он на правильном пути или же просто запутан собственной странной галлюцинацией — хотя на самом деле он достаточно верит себе, чтобы не считать, что его сознание внезапно начало с ним шутить.

Он едет по укатанной земле вглубь леса, пока машину не начинает трясти слишком сильно. Сейчас он должен быть уже недалеко от Гластонбери-гроув; дальше нужно идти пешком.

Он выключает фары и выходит в полупрозрачную синюю темноту. Сова ухает совсем близко, но, из интереса поискав её глазами, Мерлин предсказуемо не видит ничего, кроме слегка дрожащих на ветру крон деревьев.

Он идёт почти наугад по направлению на карте, глядя по сторонам в поисках выжженного пятна настолько внимательно, насколько позволяет небольшой и не очень сильный фонарь, взятый из машины.

Гластонбери-гроув оказывается сложно не заметить.

Белый контур выжженного пятна будто светится в темноте; внутри блестит что-то, по запаху похожее на машинное масло, и, подойдя ближе, Мерлин узнаёт в тонких деревьях сикоморы. Их ровно двенадцать.

И ни следа Гарри.

Мерлин обходит рощицу вокруг, подсвечивая землю, пробует светить на пятно, но там ожидаемо оказывается просто масло.

Он устало закрывает глаза и трёт их, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше. Возможно, стоит вернуться в отель и заново начать поиски утром, но чем больше проходит времени, тем меньше следов остаётся, тем дальше от Твин-Пикс может быть Гарри.

Гарри.

Мерлину казалось, что, один раз оплакав Гарри, он справится, если звонок с паролем окажется ловушкой или какой-то ошибкой, но только теперь, у сорвавшейся зацепки, Мерлин понимает: всё это время он надеялся, отчаянно, не отвергая ничего, что могло бы привести его к Гарри.

Далеко в Англии осталась медаль «Кингсмэн» с датой на обороте. Её было некому отдать, но Мерлин не мог забрать её сам: она напоминала о необратимости, ставила финальную точку в жизни Гарри, как будто, если Мерлин будет держать медаль слишком долго, Гарри оставит его.

Он открывает глаза и поворачивается, готовый возвращаться к машине, — но замирает.  
Напротив него, позади масляного пятна, вместо деревьев висит в воздухе алый, похожий на театральный, занавес; если приглядеться, Мерлин видит очертания сикоморов за ним, как будто он полупрозрачный. Он кажется не совсем настоящим — ну, скорее всего, он такой и есть, мысленно пожимает плечами Мерлин.

Мерлин снова представляет Гарри, так ярко, как только может, будто ища поддержки или напоминая себе, зачем он собирается шагнуть в никуда, — и занавес становится заметно плотнее, прохладно сияя.

Мерлин входит в круг сикоморов, и шум ночного леса стихает, как отрезанный.

Он медленно идёт к занавесу прямо через пятно. Вблизи оно пахнет ещё гаже, и подошвы ботинок чавкают; Мерлин отстранённо надеется, что кто бы ни был за занавесом, он не очень расстроится из-за предстоящей чистки полов.

Как только Мерлин касается призрачного занавеса, тот становится плотным, тёплым и настоящим. Края алого бархата расходятся под руками, но впереди не видно ничего — только чёрный провал.

Вдохнув, Мерлин шагает вперёд.

Первое, что он понимает, оказавшись в какой-то комнате — что Гарри тут нет.

В звенящей тишине он осматривается. Откуда-то идёт тёплый жёлтый свет, пол выложен чёрно-белым зигзагом, по стенам висит такой же красный занавес, как и тот, через который Мерлин вошёл. Комната пуста, за исключением двух уютно выглядящих кожаных кресел, которые вызывают смутные ассоциации с комнатами ожидания, столика между ними и статуи, вероятно, какой-нибудь из Венер — Мерлин никогда их не различал. Помедлив, он пытается раздвинуть занавес сбоку, и тот вдруг подаётся, пропуская его в узкий коридор.

Мерлин доходит до конца коридора, где стоит ещё одна Венера, и наудачу пробует ткань. К его удивлению, та снова раскрывается.

Новая комната ничем не отличается от прежней. Посреди неё спиной к Мерлину стоит седой человек в сером костюме.

— Простите, — окликает его Мерлин.

Человек оборачивается, смотрит, и Мерлин едва не отдёргивается от боли, бьющей из него.

— Я ищу мужчину. Высокий, каштановые волосы, карие глаза. Его зовут Гарри.

Прозрачные водянистые глаза изучают Мерлина.

— Он похож на меня? — спрашивает человек исковерканно, будто едва справляясь со словами; Мерлин не успевает ответить, как тот тихо продолжает: — Я невиновен. Я не делал этого.

Прежде чем Мерлин успевает сказать хоть что-то, человек пересекает комнату и скрывается за занавесом.

— Подождите!

Мерлин быстро проходит за ним, но попадает в такой же пустой коридор. Он идёт дальше в расчёте найти ещё одну комнату — или прежнюю: чем бы ни было это место, оно вряд ли подчиняется обычным законам мира, — и снова куда-то выходит.

В одном из кресел сидит потрёпанный бородатый мужчина. Рукав его куртки странно висит, и, приглядевшись, Мерлин понимает, что у мужчины просто нет левой руки.

— Уходи, — говорит он, так же едва выговаривая звуки.

— Я не могу, — просто отвечает Мерлин.

— Ты-то можешь.

Он криво улыбается Мерлину, поднимается с кресла и идёт навстречу; в отличие от предыдущего мужчины, скользящего над полом, будто призрак, он движется странно, рывками, как заводная игрушка.

Подойдя к Мерлину, он хлопает его по руке:

— Твоя рука на месте.

— Я... очень сожалею о вашей травме, — осторожно говорит Мерлин, окончательно переставая понимать, что здесь происходит.

Человек резко мотает головой, явно сердясь. Возможно, Мерлин только что разозлил опасного сумасшедшего, возможно, это всё — очень странный сон, возможно, это объясняется как-то иначе. Мерлин просто хочет найти Гарри и убраться отсюда, даже если это сон.

— Рука твоего друга тоже на месте, — говорит однорукий, — Твой друг — Боб, он ищет тебя, уходи.

— Боб — это я. Моего друга зовут Гарри, — автоматически отвечает Мерлин, прежде чем понимает, о каком тот Бобе.

Однорукий улыбается, обнажая неровные зубы; в нём проскальзывает какое-то хищное нетерпение.

— Пока нет. Но всё может быть.

Он ковыляет вместе с Мерлином к занавесу.

— Берегись второго себя, — говорит он, прежде чем уйти. — Смотри в глаза.

Мерлин снова переходит в другую комнату.

В кресле дремлет Гарри.

Сердце Мерлина прыгает к горлу. Гарри выглядит точно так же, как перед отлётом в Кентукки, но Мерлин замечает на костюме вмятины от пуль и пятна крови. Гарри выглядит глубоко уставшим, но приблизившись, Мерлин вдруг видит, что его веки подрагивают, как у тех, кто только изображает сон.

— Гарри. — Он легко касается его руки. — Чёрт возьми, я искал тебя.

Гарри открывает глаза и в упор смотрит на Мерлина:

— Я тоже.

Его глаза пусты, вместо радужки и зрачка — слепые молочно-голубые пятна.

Мерлин выхватывает пистолет и стреляет ему в голову.

Не-Гарри хихикает скрипучим голосом наглухо безумного и падает с кресла, прихватывая Мерлина с собой, целится окровавленной головой ему в нос, и Мерлин едва уворачивается, пытаясь выкрутить его руку за спину. Рука не-Гарри легко гнётся под неестественным углом, как пластилиновая, вторая так же легко сжимает горло Мерлина, и тот оказывается на полу, придавленный неожиданно тяжёлым телом двойника Гарри. Мерлин безуспешно пытается вдохнуть, выкручиваясь из резиновых рук. В глазах темнеет, и звенящее в ушах хихиканье уплывает всё дальше, как приглушённое подушкой.

С громким хрустом двойник Гарри вдруг обмякает и заваливается набок.

— Кажется, я проломил ему череп, — задумчиво говорит стоящий над Мерлином Гарри обычным, неискажённым голосом.

Его правый кулак в крови, волосы взлохмачены, на нём — белый халат с эмблемой «Грейт Нозерн» и прилипшим мусором, а на босых ногах царапины, будто он продирался сквозь лес с боем. Возле левого глаза у него шрам, и когда Гарри наклоняется над Мерлином, хватающим ртом воздух, тот видит его знакомые и совершенно человеческие карие глаза.

— Как ты здесь оказался? — спрашивает Мерлин первое, что приходит в голову.

— Долгая история, — устало отвечает Гарри. — А потом Боб похитил меня из номера. Ты умер?

Мерлин давится воздухом и кашляет.

— Нет, конечно.

— Тогда почему ты здесь?

— Ты позвонил на номер с медали Ли, и мы отследили звонок. Но это тоже долгая история.

Тело двойника Гарри рядом с ними лежит безжизненной куклой. Сейчас, с закрытыми глазами, он слишком похож на самого Гарри, и Мерлин отводит от него взгляд.

— Пойдём, пока он не очнулся. — Гарри поднимается с пола, едва придерживая Мерлина.

— Он может очнуться?

— До этого момента я был уверен, что задушил его, ещё когда встретил раньше.

— Просто отлично, — говорит Мерлин. — Бесконечные уровни и неубиваемые противники.

Гарри мрачно улыбается краем губ, крепко сжимая его руку:

— Подожди, мы ещё не встретились с боссом.

Первое, что они видят, выйдя в коридор — пятна свежей крови на полу.

— Опять, — бормочет Гарри.

Мерлин непонимающе смотрит на него.

— Здесь был мой двойник, — поясняет Гарри. — Хорошо, что ты выстрелил в него: теперь он хотя бы оставляет следы.

— Может, нам лучше вернуться? Или подождать, пока он уйдёт?

Гарри качает головой, указывая на цепочку пятен, которая пересекает коридор.

— Я плохо понимаю, как работает это место, но вернуться мы точно не сможем. Куда бы мы ни пошли сейчас, там окажется мой двойник, просто потому что он нас ждёт.

— А если мы останемся здесь?

— Он нас найдёт. Или будет ждать дальше. Я не знаю, — устало отвечает Гарри.

Мерлин вытаскивает из кобуры второй пистолет и отдаёт ему. Металлический щелчок звучит неожиданно громко, и они оба вздрагивают.

— Может, это его хотя бы задержит, — говорит Гарри, шагая за занавес.

Двойник Гарри, оскалившись, бросается на них, отлетает назад от нескольких выстрелов подряд и смотрит на раны с точной копией сосредоточенного выражения Гарри; у Мерлина перехватывает дыхание — но в следующий момент двойник в два прыжка достигает их, хищно выбросив руки. Мерлин дёргается вперёд, пытаясь закрыть Гарри собой, но тот отталкивает его за спину, и скрюченные пальцы двойника мгновенно сжимаются на горле Гарри.

Комнату заполняет истошный визг.

Двойник отскакивает от Гарри, тряся внезапно чёрными ладонями; только через пару секунд Мерлин понимает, что они просто сожжены до черноты.

Свет гаснет, и визг резко обрывается.

— Гарри, — зовёт Мерлин. — Гарри!

Густая и плотная темнота впитывает звук моментально. Вытянув руки, Мерлин делает пару шагов и врезается в кого-то.

Белая вспышка, как от молнии, на долю секунды озаряет комнату, и прямо в лицо Мерлину улыбается он сам — с белыми злыми глазами.

Не думая, Мерлин бьёт его наугад, но удар уходит в пустоту.

Стараясь не бежать, Мерлин быстро идёт вперёд в надежде рано или поздно выйти, и врезается в долгожданную ткань всем телом, рефлекторно закрывая глаза от света.

Он оказывается нос к носу с Бобом. Тот совсем не изменился за всё время, прошедшее с той миссии Гарри в Сиэтле, — но прямо перед собой Мерлин видит его впервые, и осязаемость Боба вызывает в нём отстранённое удивление, будто он ожидал увидеть призрака, струйку дыма, что-то более бесплотное.

Мерлин замирает, неопределённо чувствуя, что всё, что он сейчас сделает, будет ошибкой; Боб, впрочем, просто стоит и ухмыляется, явно развлекаясь.

— Вы оба не боитесь меня, — говорит Боб, и его голос звучит на удивление обычно: голос любого случайного прохожего, голос полузабытого знакомого, внутренний голос. — Вы боитесь, что меня не существует.

Мерлин знает, что ему нельзя верить; он уверен, что всё происходящее так же реально, как День В.

Но в реальности Дня В он уверен чуть больше.

Комната вдруг расширяется — и, отшатнувшись, Мерлин видит сквозь ставший полупрозрачным алый занавес Гарри, вырезающего всю церковь в Кентукки, Терри Бэнкса, террориста с простреленными коленями и чекой от гранаты в зубах, и многих других, тех, перед кем Гарри рекомендовал Мерлину выключить очки, тех, кого Мерлин всё равно помнит.

— Та смешная машина не сработала бы, если бы ей было нечего включать, — говорит Боб откуда-то издали; воспоминания наслаиваются одно на другое.

Мерлин смотрит в искажённое лицо призрачного Гарри, шагает назад — и, резко оттолкнувшись, летит спиной в занавес.

Удар об пол выбивает из него дыхание, но, кое-как собравшись, он вваливается в другую комнату.

Эта комната пуста — и посреди неё, раскинув руки и ноги, без сознания лежит Гарри. От него разит горелым пластиком, и Мерлин вдруг видит, что вместо пола под ним — серый асфальт у церкви в Кентукки с засохшим бурым пятном.

Гарри мёртв, Мерлин понимает это мгновенно, и бессмысленный ужас распускается в нём.

Он бросается к нему, пытаясь найти несуществующий пульс, и его руки проскальзывают сквозь Гарри, будто кто-то из них двоих ненастоящий, будто кого-то уже нет.

Гарри вдруг садится со стоном, тёплый и осязаемый, вцепляется в его руки намертво.

— Мы почти пришли. Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня.

— Где здесь выход, Гарри? — спрашивает Мерлин, не узнавая свой голос.

— Если бы я знал, — отвечает Гарри.

Он вдруг закашливается и отпускает одну руку Мерлина, чтобы прижать ко рту. Когда он убирает ладонь, на ней остаётся чёрный сгусток крови.

— Не отпускай меня, когда я буду гореть, — просит Гарри, и Мерлин различает в его лице отчаяние, рвущееся на поверхность.

— Гарри! Гарри, чёрт возьми, что происходит?

Запах горелого усиливается, и Мерлин вдруг слышит треск огня совсем близко. По алому занавесу пробегают тени.

Мерлин снова смотрит на Гарри и едва не отдёргивается: тот снова в испачканном костюме из Кентукки, но шрама у глаза нет. Вместо всего левого глаза Гарри — тёмный блестящий провал; рядом с бровью — белый скол черепа.

Лицо Гарри искажается. За треском огня Мерлин едва слышит:

— Спасайся.

Гарри целует его, больно сжимая голову липкими руками, и его ногти впиваются в кожу головы. Мерлин чувствует на языке резкий железный вкус крови Гарри; бесконечно-чёрная дыра от пули смотрит на него в упор.

И Гарри отпускает его.

— Чёрта с два! — перекрикивает огонь Мерлин и хватает Гарри за руку.

От занавеса за его спиной идёт сквозняк, и Мерлин бросается туда, волоча Гарри за собой.

Вовремя: занавес с других сторон вспыхивает, и Гарри сдавленно вскрикивает, едва не выдёргивая руку; обернувшись на него, Мерлин поскальзывается на ровном месте, и они летят прямо на занавес...

...и падают сквозь него, едва не попав в чёрный масляный круг.

Мерлин тяжело дышит, не до конца веря, что они вырвались обратно, что вокруг обычное небо, обычная земля и обычный лес. Гарри, лёжа рядом, беззвучно сжимает его руку в своей.

Мерлин пытается подняться: нужно убираться отсюда подальше, — но Гарри придерживает его за плечо.

— Они не выйдут, — твёрдо говорит он. — На этот раз мы победили.

— Ты хочешь сказать, будут и другие? — Мерлин ложится обратно, слегка оглушённый.

— Да.

Начинается утро. Из Гластонбери-гроув исчезла вся опасность: теперь это просто тонкие деревья и выжженная земля. Мерлин размеренно вдыхает и выдыхает; всё произошедшее ждёт момента, чтобы медленно опуститься на него.

— Надеюсь, вы не доверили Артуру написать мой некролог, — вдруг хмыкает Гарри. — Последний фунт бы поставил на то, что там бы оказалось что-нибудь про закоренелого холостяка, бывшего душой общества.

— Я планировал написать его сам, — отвечает Мерлин.

— О.

Рот Гарри выпрямляется в тонкую горькую линию.

— Но от «души общества» тебя бы это не спасло, — с непроницаемым лицом добавляет Мерлин.

И Гарри смеётся, неуверенно, но искренне.

— Мы возвращаемся домой? — говорит Мерлин; выходит почему-то вопросительно.

— Я... не знаю, — мягко говорит Гарри. — Мне нужно остаться здесь ещё на какое-то время.

Мерлин кивает, принимая решение Гарри, чем бы оно ни было вызвано, — желанием ли оттянуть встречу с остатками Англии, или необходимостью остаться в одиночестве, чтобы справиться со всем произошедшим, или же чем-то другим. Иногда, когда Гарри выпадали особенно долгие миссии, он не видел его вживую по полгода, общаясь через очки и не всегда часто.

Гарри поворачивает голову, едва не задевая ствол сикомора, и смотрит на Мерлина, улыбаясь. Земля возле круга тёплая; подземный огонь, думает Мерлин, и, замечая, что Гарри нехарактерно для себя просто уставился для него, спрашивает:

— Что?

— Ничего, что ты не знаешь, — пожимает плечами Гарри.

Даже растрёпанный и в гостиничном халате с налипшей на него землёй, листьями и мелкими ветками Гарри выглядит спокойным и уверенным. Он тоже знает всё, что Мерлин может ответить, — но в голове Мерлина беспорядочно мечется то, что нужно рассказать: как погиб Артур, как Эггзи поучаствовал в спасении мира и стал Галахадом, что случилось после Дня В, и что Гарри был бы первой кандидатурой на роль Артура, и многое другое, несрочное и неважное, на что у него никогда не хватит времени.

Гарри целует Мерлина, и тот пропускает в пальцах вьющиеся волосы на его затылке, прижимает Гарри к себе. Губы Гарри мягкие; он касается Мерлина, как будто не может перестать целовать его.

Разорвав поцелуй, Гарри просто прижимается лбом ко лбу Мерлина. Он дышит тихо и ровно, и когда Мерлин закрывает глаза, Гарри снова коротко касается его губ своими.

* * *

Безлюдная улица блестит от недавнего дождя; Мерлин почти чувствует свежий запах грозы, воды и листьев. Начищенные оксфорды Галахада едва не попадают в лужу у скамейки, когда тот, вздохнув, садится и устраивает мокрый зонт рядом, подальше от брюк.

— Прибыл, — говорит Галахад.

В координаторской нет никого, кроме Роберта, — он всё ещё не может привыкнуть к имени «Мерлин», которое теперь полностью принадлежит ему. На одном из мониторов видно, как Галахад, сидя на единственной сухой скамейке под деревьями, разворачивает газету.

Пять часов утра. Наблюдение началось.

Мерлин бросает взгляд на газету и не может сдержать фырканья — вчерашняя «Сандей Таймс».

— Здравствуйте, Мерлин, — негромко, но приветливо отзывается Галахад. — Хотите присоединиться?

— Спасибо, но нет, Галахад, — отвечает Мерлин, намеренно усиливая шотландский акцент, и Галахад смеётся:

— Нам всё равно предстоят не самые интересные четыре часа, Мерлин, а «Сандей Таймс» не так уж и плоха.

В поле зрения очков проплывает редакторская колонка, и Галахад переворачивает страницу.

«Питер Райт: Мои мемуары о МИ-5. Только сегодня в «Сандей Таймс»: «Ловец шпионов», книга, которую пыталось запретить британское правительство».

— О, «Ловец шпионов» всё же прорвался, — комментирует Мерлин.

Галахад переводит взгляд на начало статьи и шуршит газетой, выравнивая её, чтобы Мерлину было удобней.

— Кстати, не слышал вас раньше. Получается, прежний Мерлин окончательно передал вам все обязанности?

Мерлин вспоминает, как пару дней назад Томас Стоун, теперь уже не Мерлин, привёл его в необычно пустую, чистую и обезличенную координаторскую; все срочные миссии были завершены, никаких дел, требующих немедленного присутствия Мерлина, не осталось, и на главном мониторе тускло светился символ «Кингсмэн».

«Теперь это твоя работа», — сказал мистер Стоун, протянув Роберту руку.

Момент, в который Роберт стал Мерлином, мягко ударил его, растёкся по телу и по воздуху вокруг, меняя жизнь раз и навсегда. Рука мистера Стоуна была сухой, крепкой и прохладной; на долю секунды Роберту показалось, что всего, чему тот учил его три года после отбора кандидатов на место Мерлина, недостаточно, что он ещё не готов, — но ощущение схлынуло, оставляя спокойную уверенность, которая на самом деле была с ним всё это время, где-то глубоко внутри.

А потом мистер Стоун ушёл. Мерлин знал, что вряд ли снова встретится с ним — мистер Стоун был не из тех людей, с которыми можно было подружиться за три с лишним года, и уж точно Мерлин не мог представить себе его, говорящего: «Ну ты заходи как-нибудь на чай», — или любые другие бессмысленные слова расставания.

Роберт стал Мерлином и стал один.

— Да, — говорит Мерлин, выныривая из мыслей, — да.

Он слышит улыбку Галахада:

— Как вас зовут? Меня — Гарри. Гарри Харт. Вы, конечно, и так могли прочитать это в файле, но я подумал, что вам наверняка будет приятнее услышать это от меня.

— Роберт, — отзывается Мерлин; улица по-прежнему пуста и без следов цели, и он добавляет: — Переведите очки дальше, если вы уже дочитали?

Газета снова движется, и Мерлин видит следующие несколько колонок отрывка из «Ловца шпионов».

— Лучший способ читать газету — через чьё-нибудь плечо, — радостно говорит Галахад. — И мне нравится имя «Роберт».

Мерлину будет легко привыкнуть называть его Гарри.

Они дочитывают «Сандей Таймс» вместе, споря о чём-то маловажном просто ради приятного обмена репликами — Гарри молчит о Тэтчер, за что Мерлин ему искренне благодарен, — и цель, похоже, оказывается ложной, но ни Гарри, ни Мерлин особенно не расстроены, и даже не столько потому, что одним подозреваемым меньше.

Позже оказывается, что читать что-нибудь, глядя через плечо другого, действительно удобно; эта привычка остаётся с ними в начале дружбы, и спустя несколько лет, утром после проведённой вместе ночи, и дальше, когда Мерлин переезжает к Гарри. Время от времени «Сандей Таймс» заменяет «Сан», обложки которой Гарри аккуратно отрезает для своей стены.

«Брэд Питт съел мой сэндвич»? Серьёзно, Гарри?»

«Ну, на этот раз здесь хотя бы нет ничего о члене парламента».

Проходит время, волосы Гарри седеют, кожа становится мягче и слабее, но когда он улыбается, на его щеках всё так же появляются ямочки; он любит мимоходом касаться Мерлина при любом удобном моменте, краснеет до самой груди, когда кончает, и регулярно сам смахивает пыль с мистера Пикуля, не доверяя этой важной процедуры никому больше.

Иногда Мерлин чувствует себя переполненным, как воздушный шарик, будто вдохнул полной грудью и забыл выдохнуть; это ощущение проходит через секунду, но когда Гарри снова задевает его ладонь, передавая что-нибудь, Мерлин коротко ловит его пальцы своими, и Гарри улыбается, широко и ярко.

Где-то на дне каждого из них, куда не достаёт ни свет, ни чужой взгляд, лежит тень; это — одна из особенностей всех, кто работает в «Кингсмэн».

Мерлин принимает её так же, как принимает всё остальное.

* * *

Утром у него тяжёлая голова.

Прошлая ночь была первой после Дня В, которую Мерлин провёл в их с Гарри доме.

Он отдёргивает занавески. Снаружи — серое небо и ровный мягкий свет. Мерлин открывает окно, и вместе с прохладным безвкусным воздухом в спальню врывается захлёбывающееся чириканье каких-то мелких птиц; они порхают по кустам напротив дома.

Спустившись вниз, Мерлин видит, что из почтового ящика на двери что-то торчит. Приблизившись, он осторожно вынимает бумажный свёрток.

Это оказывается «Сандей Таймс».

Мерлин идёт вместе с газетой в кухню, заваривает кофе и делает тосты. Отпив из чашки, он понимает, что не читает — просто бессмысленно скользит глазами по колонке редактора. На какой-то миг он думает, что сейчас Гарри устроится подбородком у него на плече и, негромко фыркнув, напомнит перевернуть страницу.

Вздохнув, он идёт за планшетом и читает новости с него.

После завтрака он выходит в прихожую и окидывает дом взглядом, как если бы только что вошёл: все рамки с монетами, засушенными растениями, бабочками, рисунками и чем только не, две пары тапочек и зонт у входа, горку хлама на полке — Гарри постоянно тянул в дом всякую мелочь вроде статуэток, снежных шаров, дурацких сувениров с миссий, раскладывая её повсюду по одной ему понятной логике.

Мерлин смотрит, не моргая, так долго, что глаза начинает жечь; изображение выжигается в памяти.

В подвале дома лежат пустые картонные коробки. Эта мысль кажется неважной. Коробки могут подождать.

На стуле рядом с кроватью аккуратно сложена домашняя одежда Гарри, как будто Гарри снял её только вчера. Дурацкий бежевый кардиган на удивление не шёл ему, делая отдалённо похожим на Честера лет двадцать назад, и это только добавляло удовольствия, когда Мерлин смотрел, как Гарри быстро и аккуратно раздевается перед тем, как присоединиться к нему в постели.

Мерлин улыбается мысли, собирая одежду Гарри и отправляясь с ней к корзине для белья. Как ни странно, но одежда — единственный след присутствия Гарри в спальне, и без неё спальня кажется чистой и пустой, как гостиничный номер.

Ветер, дунувший в открытое окно, обдаёт Мерлина чуть тёплым воздухом. Края облаков вспыхивают слепяще-белым; Мерлин глядит на свет, не отрываясь, и когда кинутый на кровать планшет пищит, заставляя его вздрогнуть и оглянуться, перед глазами плывут яркие пятна. На долю секунды ему кажется, что отражение в стекле планшета смотрит на него слепым белым взглядом, но, проморгавшись от солнца, он понимает: показалось.

Он читает сообщение: последняя миссия Ланселот в Луисвилле прошла легко и успешно — ещё один кирпич в мир, отстраиваемый после Дня В.

Мерлин смотрит на невыносимо-белое солнце, пока не начинают слезиться глаза.


End file.
